


Welcome to the other side!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Betrtolt, Angel Krista/Historia, Angel Marco, Animal Instincts, Comdey and Horror, Demon Annie, Demon Connie, Demon Eren, Demon Erwin, Demon Jean, Demon Levi, Demon Reiner, Demon Sasha, Demon Ymir, Demon and Angels, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Human Armin, Humor, Jealously, M/M, Other Worlds, Possessive Behavior, Seductive Demons, Smutt, Summoning Demon, Sweet and Fluff, demon mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert is a normal 18 year old boy. He lives a normal life, but that all changes when he accidently summons a demon. The first thing he realizes is that demons aren't like what they are in books, they're pretty close but not the same. The second thing he realizes, is that fade hates him as he just had to summon a seductive demon. A demon who is very ken on getting into his pants! Life as he knew it, is about to change...for the good or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stained Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Okay so you all know me as the 'MPreg' writer, right? Well, I decided to write a none'MPreg story. A Break from all my serious stories. This is much lighter and just fun. Pure fun! I had so much fun writing this. Don't worry, this story will be 3-5 chapters long. I haven't decided if I'll finish on chapter 3 or 5. 
> 
> Okay. Armin! Well, my Armin is very smart...like always. But he is very weak. I might have him become sick next chapter or something. Haven't decided. So, Armin likes to wear girly sweaters. Mostly blue with flowers. It's cute for him. Ahhh. Sadly, Armin is the only human...later. In this chapter there will be other humans, but there will become a time when he is the only human! So cute! Hange may or may not want to study him later. Hehe. 
> 
> Eren. Um. Well, I've read so many stories where he is pretty much the stupid one. It's, well, stupid to me. In the manga and anime, we aren't shown if he is smart or not. If he isn't very bright. I got so annoyed when they make Armin super smart and Eren super stupid. Like Eren gets bad grades and such. I highly disagree with that. I think Eren is smart, very smart. Not Armin smart, but smart enough. I think he would be on the same level of Mikasa, obviously both wouldn't be on the same level of Armin. So! In this, Eren is smart. He isn't a dumb-ball. He has brains and he uses them. 
> 
> My Demon Eren on the other hand, is very seductive! Hmmm. I just loved writing him this way!
> 
> Everyone, a big fat thank you to SecretFan17 for editing this! You did great!
> 
> And Enjoy!

_"What do you mean, you can't **leave?** You've got to **leave!** " _

At the age of 15 and a half, Armin Arlert moved from his South-western home to a little town in Japan. It was west of Tokyo. The small town of Shiganshina was a hushed village, with few people where everybody knows everybody, everyone hears everything and knows everything. You can't have a single secret without somebody else in the town knowing of it. Shiganshina is a small town with under 50 families. Almost all of the building are traditional; they are made of mud and stones with thatched roofs. Few buildings are almost hidden by fruit trees, the roots seemed to be covered with creepers of vegetables. It is located on the bank of one of the great rivers. River Maria, that ran directly through the small town. The gentle water rolled through the town, feeding all the wildlife around, the water would glitter from the sun or even the moon. River Maria was the youngest of the three rivers, having formed within two centuries ago rather than three, but it was just as powerful as its two older siblings.

There is a small school at the centre of the village. It stands sturdy with white painted walls and small glass windows. It's surrounded by a few fruit trees, all of which growled from the ground and licked at the sides of the building.

Armin was sad when he left his precious home to move there. Even though he, himself, was quiet and gentle as the town, he was not used to it. Armin was used to being out in the buzzing streets, hearing people screaming and cheering wherever he went. He was used to having the need to hide, having the need to blend in with the shadows. Here, in Shiganshina, he didn't need to. There was nowhere to hide, he had to stand out in the open and hope to be overlooked. Shiganshina was so unusual, it was like he stepped straight into some kind of fairy-tale. Everything was so new, so bright and so strangling of a sensation. He moved from his small flat to this backward town with his parents, his gentle mother wanting him to be close to his beloved Grandpa once again. When Armin was young, he used to be with his Grandpa all the time but as he grew up, he lost contact with the old man, but Armin wasn't stupid. Oh no, he wasn't. He knows his parents want to travel again and to do that, they had to pawn of their child to somebody who can care for this, and this person was his Grandpa. Armin didn't mind as much as you would think, he loved his Grandpa, still does and couldn't wait to see him. He just wishes his parents wouldn't travel all the time. He missed them. The drive to his Grandpa's home was a silent one. Armin curled up tightly in the backseat of his parent's car, avoiding the few people the car passed. His stomach flipped, and he awkwardly wheezed to himself. He just wanted this day to be over already.

It didn't take him long to settle down, and before Armin knew it, his first day of high school arrived: Maria High began. While holding his Grandpa's hand, Armin stared up at the looming building. He never had a good experience in schools; he was always the outcast. The one nobody truly liked. He seemed to annoy people for some reason. Armin Arlert was normally a quiet boy. He would never rise his voice to anybody; he didn't have the courage to. He was a kind and gentle person, never would he hurt a fly. Some people consider him to be the purest of all mankind; he's even been compared to an Angel at one point. Armin was weak, fragile. He had a weak body that couldn't withstand much pressure without throwing up. Armin would tend to avoid it all cost. He was the type who would sit at the front of the class, work till his fingers bled. He was the type that would never get into trouble, the type to stay away from the shadows. In other words, he was boring.

Armin looked the part of an innocent Angel. He was slender with snow-white skin, his round cheeks were always flushed rosy which contrasted beautifully with his skin. His large sky-kissed eyes shined gorgeously, able to make anybody go weak at the knees. The most definite element the young 15 year old had was his hair. He was known for the brightest yellow locks ever as they curled around his neck, making beautiful loops. It was the softest hair anybody had ever had the pleasure to touch. He may look a bit girlish, but Armin was every bit a man despite being incredibly shy and timid. All reason why Armin was casted to the side by uncaring people. He couldn't blame them, after all, who would want to be friends with somebody like himself? He was too girly, too polite and, most of all, too thoughtful. He had been called a snob before plainly based on his looks. Supposedly, he looked like the type who thought they were above everyone else when in reality, Armin had issues with himself. In fact, it was the complete opposite, he thought he was lower than everyone and nothing had ever proven to him otherwise.

Knees buckling, Armin gulped as he took in the form of his school. Maria High. A dark bubble formed in his chest filling him with the need to breathe in deeply. It had happened so fast, too fast for his likening. His Grandpa spoke loving words to him, encouraging him to have a good day and to do his best. And just like that, he was gone. Armin found himself standing shyly next to the teacher as she introduced him to a rather large class. It surprised him that this town had so many children. Flushing brightly, he moved to his seat and hunched over, counting the seconds as they went by and just wanting the class to hurry and end. He could feel the eyes on him, the soft giggling and whispering. It was making his ears turn red from embarrassment. Armin almost jumped to his feet when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. He rushed towards his next lesson with his head bowed. Their whispered words following after him.

Thankfully nothing happened for the rest of the day, and, dare he think it, it was a good day. That night, while he sat around the table with his Grandpa and parents, Armin's day turned black as his parents announced that they were leaving in the morning on another travel. He loved his parents, especially his mother. She was just as beautiful as he was, with the soft fringe loosely laying across her forehead. Held back by a frilly headband, long golden curls ran down her back like waterfalls pooling around her hips. She was always seen wearing white, pale blue or gentle green dresses that had puffed up sleeves. The dress always went wonderful with her complexion, especially with that white frilly apron tied around her waist. Armin loved her, no adored her. His mother had the softest of voices; she was always there to listen, to give advice. Armin loved to sit in her lap and soak up the words she would breathe, silken voice gracing her lips as she read from the heavy book she held.

He loved to work with her in the kitchen; both of them would always end up covered in powder, but they would always came out with a tasty plate. His father, however, was much stricter. He was a well known, well respected man. Everyone would pat Armin on the head and tell him how much of a great man his father was. Armin loved the two of them more than anything, but he couldn't help but feel resentment whenever they left him. The rest of the night, Armin kept his head down and refused to speak. Merely nodding his head to their words.

Surprisingly it was whole month before anything really happen. Armin assumed he was casted into the ignore category. Hardly anybody talked to him and when they did, it was for a replacement to a forgotten pencil or pen. So he was more than stunned when a student came to sit with him during their English lesson; it was one of those lessons where the students had to pair up. Normally Armin would end up buddying with the teacher because nobody would spare him a glance. He felt a shiver go up his spine as desk chairs scraped loudly against the grimy linoleum, students moving around the room, and, like always, Armin stayed glued to his spot. He watched blankly as the old brown chair in front of his desk shifted and a student threw himself into it, lazing himself back into it and propping his arm up. A sickly lump appeared in Armin's throat as he clenched at his oversized blue sweater in his hands. Armin allowed his shoulders to sag, and he nervously offered a small 'hello' before lowering his head.

The student who had chosen to pair with Armin was nothing at all spectacular. He was not special or wonderful. He looked pretty plain in fact. With greasy bangs that hanged around his face, plastering to his forehead and cheeks. He had a turned up nose with tiny beady-eyes and paper thin lips that pulled into a tiny line. His face was pink, then purple and then white, before it repeated the shades. Armin was unsure if he should be concern with it or not. His wide blue eyes flickered down, watching as the student tapped his fingers against Armin's deck. Nobody spoke, it was silent and it made Armin feel uneasy.

"H-Hi," he breathed out weakly but with an inkling of hope. Perhaps this could be that chance! The chance to make a friend. But the boy did not respond, causing an uncomfortable silence to follow, however, after a little while later, Armin was able to push more words outs, "I'm…A-Armin Arlert…"

The boy turned his head to look at him. His round cheeks puffing largely and his tiny eyes scanning up and down Armin's thin body. Said blonde suddenly felt the need to cover himself, but held back. "Armin…" the oversized boy spoke, slouching slightly and tilting his head, "That's a bloody stupid name. I've never even heard it before." He snorted out, his nose twitching as he spoke and Armin winced at the words, whimpering and lowering his head. Slowly nodding his head, the boy spoke out again, "Ha! You look like a fucking girl! You're supposed to be a boy, right? Did nature screw you up on the way out? I thought you were a girl, that's why I choose to work with you."

Armin just stared and bit back a frown. No, this was not his chance, not at all. The boy looks like the type who would terrify him, "I…My name…um, it's a b-boy's name, because that's w-what I am," he slowly spoke, carefully picking his words and hiccupping silently when the other gave him a pointed look, amusement clearly plastered on his face. Just as silence fell again, Armin sighed to himself, "Um…W-well, what's your name?"

"Well for one it's not girly like yours." The boy huffed, pushing his hair back from his sweaty face and leaning back into his chair, cooly balancing on the back legs of said chair, "The names Matthew, my parents knew I was a man and gave me a proper man's name, unlike you, obviously." He hummed somewhat smugly, and Armin repeated the word 'obviously' softly, tilting his head and looked at the boy briefly. Just when he thought the boy, Matthew, wasn't going to speak anymore, he leant closer and pressed his piggy-hands on the top of Armin's desk, "You ever considered cutting your hair? You need a boy haircut! That way people won't get you confused for a girl!"

Armin pouted and leant back in his own chair, trying to hide in his sweat while biting his bottom lip, "B-But I like my hair," he whimpered out in vain.

"Really?" Matthew snorted out, rolling his round, flappy shoulder, "Listen Arm-in. I'm trying to help you. Make you a better person, ok-ay?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Armin nodded his head, "Okay…" he mumbled out and breathed a sigh in relief as the teacher called for the end of the lesson. Pushing himself up and gently placing all his things into his bag, he peeked at Matthew. Armin watched quietly as the big boy struggled to his feet and began to stumble away. Armin sighed and reached up, lightly swirling a soft golden lock around his finger. He walked with his head bowed, hoping he wouldn't have to see Matthew ever again. If he's lucky enough, he could avoid the boy altogether. Maybe fate would be kind to him.

Of course, _fate_ wasn't.

Nearing the end of the day, Armin tried to hold it. His insides flipped and the wave of need to pee flushed across him once more. Normally Armin could hold it until he got home, he didn't like to use the restroom in public areas but this time, it was strong and Armin realized he had two water bottles at lunch. It was near the end of the day and everyone was excited to leave, so Armin was safe. He thought nobody would be in the bathroom and when he entered, he was glad to find nobody there. As quickly as he could, he moved around the restroom before stepping up to wash his hands. Just as he turned the tap on, the restroom door slammed open and a small crowd rushed in. Armin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the voices formed together, creating a bundle of buzz. Armin gulped and washed his hands quickly; he just wanted to clean them and then get out of there before he was even noticed.

"Ooh, _Armin!_ " a familiar voice blurted out from the crowd, and Armin froze mid-step. He shuddered and cranked his head around to look weakly at the few students. They all seemed to part and turn their heads to peer at the small blonde. Matthew stepped out from the crowd and grinned widely at the blonde, "We've been looking for you. Everyone, this Armin, and he needs a haircut. Isn't that right, Armin?"

Armin couldn't breathe, his throat felt dry and itchy. He tried to force words out but he couldn't; all those eyes turned to him to take in his form. A few even laughed at him as he shifted on the spot, moving his weight from one foot to the other, awkwardly chewing his bottom, "I…I w-well…I like my hair t-the way it is…."

"Well I don't think it suits you at all." Matthew interrupted, hunching forward and placing his large round hands onto his hips and stuck his fat nose in the air, "These are just the facts. It's terrible. I'm going to make you better for everyone's sake." He spoke, walking forward and slapping Armin on the back, said blonde gasping and flinching from the small pang he received. "We're going to make you a better person since we're like friends now and all that bullshit!"

Lifting his head, Armin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. His mind reeled with thoughts, taking in the words the other male had spoken. And before he could even move, he found himself being thrown to the ground like ragdoll. He squealed in shock as his body vibrated at the pricking pain from hitting the ground. Carefully, he went to push himself up but gasped as he felt weight on his lower back as his arms were twisted behind his back. "Don't worry Ar-min! We're going to make it better!" he heard Matthew laughed as Armin kicked his legs. He tilted his head to the side to see the sadistic male crouch down to his side and hold out a pair of silver scissors, snipping them near Armin's face. Armin's eyes widen so much that his eyes burn and tears begin to build up in the corners of his eyes. His eyes began to twitch and sting; he couldn't breathe! All stared at the glowing scissors that had fat flesh pooling around them while Matthew brought them closer to Armin's face.

"Look! He looks like a little puppy!" some other male laughed, watching as Armin shook. Armin struggled for a while, but when he felt somebody else sit on his legs and pin them down by his ankles, he almost screams in despair. His lower back aches and the muscles in his body clench and unclench, shrieking at him that this was wrong.

A hand gripped the back of his neck while another hand took a fist full of his hair and yanked his head backward. Armin's mouth clenches shut, ripping his teeth into his bottom lip while beads of tears bubble up and lick at his eyelashes. Armin makes a cry at the pressure of his head being pulled backward. The echoing snip-snip sound filled his ears before Armin found his head flung forward, slamming his forehead against the dirty bathroom floor. Armin shook, pain rubbed across his forehead, biting into his skin and causing him to twitch as he turned his head to the side. Armin peered out of his eyes to see bits of golden blonde hair fluttering around him, falling onto the bathroom floor. Just when he thought it was over, he felt another hand at the top of his head twist the front lock of his hair and pull upward. The deathly scissors flashed across his eyes before the pressure from the top of his head melted away and Armin's head flopped back.

Laughter and giggles erupted around the bathroom, and Armin panted. Slowly, the weight on his back moved off him. Armin laid still for a few seconds before slowly pulling himself up. His body shook and trembled. His lungs gasped for breath. He turns his head to look at the boys around him, crawling towards one of the bathroom corners. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he coward in his little corner, hiding his face in his knees. Armin looked up and his eyes locked onto Matthew holding a rather thick and long length of golden hair which curled at the end. Armin gaped at him, watching as he laughed and mocked him.

"There! You look a whole lot better!" Matthew grinned, swinging the long lock of hair around before rudely chucking it to the ground. Armin winced as he watched all of his hair scatter across the bathroom floor. Oddly, it looked rather pretty in contrast to the greyish ground. Sniffling, Armin rubbed his pink tinted face. He felt as if the walls around him were closing in. The laughter and teasing coming from the boys across from him grew louder, making his head throb.

Armin stared blankly ahead of him, staring at a spot on the wall. Numbness licked through his veins as he breathed deeply, huffs of air laboriously escaping his pale lips. His cheek glistened with stained tear marks. His small hands shook against his knees, ears buzzing, aching from withinside. It felt like he was about to fall through the ground, and hit the centre of the earth. Armin wasn't sure how long he was sitting there in that position but when he did turn his head he expected to see the haunting smile of Matthew, instead all he saw was an empty bathroom with small golden locks scattered across the floor. He gazed blankly at his hair before sliding himself up the bathroom wall, pressing his hands against the wall and stretching his legs out. He shuddered as they popped, letting him know it had been quite some time before he had last moved.

Counting quietly under his breath, Armin closed his eyes and bowed his head. He lurched forward and ran towards the door. Armin ran the whole way back to his Grandpa's home. Armin refused to look up at anybody, he could still hear the laughter inside his head and didn't dare stop running until he safe in his room. Armin panted as he slammed the door shut and hunched over in the middle of the room, curving his body over and letting out a broken sob as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was still as soft and feathery as ever, curling around his fingers only it just dropped off in different places. Not one hair was the same length, Armin realized. He stared down at his feet, his lips twitching and his eyes repeatedly closing and opening. Armin inhaled deeply, so deeply that his chest throbbed before he snapped his head up and bolted to his bathroom frantically.

His heart dropped as he took in his reflexion. The rest of the night, Armin sat stiffly on a kitchen stool. His beloved Grandpa carefully cutting the hairs, smoothing and evening out, gently cutting the hairs into the same length. The day had been the pin-point of his everlasting hell within the building known as high school. His previous school was better, even though Armin was bullied there as well, the kids were a whole lot nicer than the ones from Shiganshina and that was a known fact.

Now, two years later nothing has really changed for Armin. In fact, it had got a lot worse. Turning seventeen hasn't made a big impact on him as it should have. School life had just got more intense as the days went by, and after a year and a half, Armin had grown his soft, golden hair back. It wasn't as long as it had been, an inch or so shorter, but he liked it. Armin spent most of his time at the library or simply avoiding most of the school's population.

He doesn't have friends, but he's managed without any. The only chance he had at making any friends in Shiganshina's school was slim as the only way to make friends was to give the same treatment he was given to somebody else. Likewise, Armin refused to do so, and, in so doing, he became the biggest target. Seriously, whenever he walked down a corridor he would have paper balls thrown at him, and, at one point, he had a bottle filled with heated yellow water thrown at him. Armin could not, no, would not speak of what was really in the bottle.

A lot had happened within those two years. The situation with his parents for one thing. Whenever he would think of it, he would become sad and become overwhelmed with tears, sorrow filling his being. They promised. They promised they would leave one last time and after that, they would never leave him alone again. Armin had been so happy when he heard his mother's words, and smiled so warmly. He was so excited. And when Christmas came along where his parents were supposed to come home, Armin had thrown the blankets off and excitedly crawled out of his bed.

He had hummed to himself and got to his feet, running towards his bedroom door and throwing it open. His happiness and hope dropped as he entered the kitchen to find his Grandpa sitting with a man in black. It had been the worst Christmas ever, and even to this day Armin hasn't had a proper Christmas.

Nowadays, Armin was subjected to other types of bullying from the kids. He doesn't get his hair cut much anymore, thankfully. It would perhaps be because his bullies had grown bored of it when Armin no longer reacted to it and would always come in with his haircut to suit what they had done, so it had changed. At first it had started out with Armin being pinched whenever he was passed by the kids, especially Matthew. Of course, paper balls were always thrown at him and at one point Matthew had stolen his homework and ripped up all his favourite books. He had even torn pages out of the library books he had borrowed which resulted in Armin having to pay the School. Slowly, it began to pick up. He would be kicked under the table, shoved into lockers and, sometimes, almost down the stairs. Thankfully Armin had great balance, and he was able to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Now it was in the form of Armin being backed into a corner, away from any teacher and curled up tightly just waiting for the rain of punches, kicks and laughter to fade away. And today was no different. Walking away from his school, Armin whined softly under his breath and rubbed his sore cheek. He tried to ignore the pain rolling up and down his body while he walked the familiar path to his home. He shifted his bag filled with heavy books he had to study. The librarian had given him a right dirty look as he checked them out; she was always giving him the stink eye. With a soft sigh, he turned a corner and smiled as he saw the house waiting at the bottom of the street, a large stone in the yard.

Armin used to go there to sit down and watch the town and trees. There was a very old tree, a maple tree, with a huge trunk. The others were smaller, three in the back, three on the left side of his house and the old maple tree on his right. There were flowers, many kinds, white, yellow, purple and blue. It was beautiful and peaceful. Armin was a little lucky to possess such a beautiful yard.

With one last glance at the stone, Armin entered his quiet and cosy home. His loving Grandpa wasn't home at this hour since he likes to help out at the bakery down the street, so Armin wasn't even expecting to see him in the house. Turning to his left, Armin walked up the steps to his bedroom with the full intention of working on his homework, hoping to get it out the way quickly. Lazily, he sprawled across his neatly made bed and began to fish out the books he checked out. English, Japanese, Science, Maths and…Armin frowned, "What…" he mumbled softly, pulling the odd-looking book out of his bag and tilted his head. It was an odd book, reasonably thick with a dark cover. He couldn't quite read the words on the cover, but he had to admit, the symbol on the cover was very enchanting. The symbol reminded him of wings. A pair of wings curled around one and another, one wing was white while the other pale blue. Armin ran his fingertips over it, feeling the bumps kiss his fingertips, "I don't remember grabbing this book…" he mumbled to himself in confusion. Could the librarian have given it to him by mistake?

Awkwardly, Armin tapped his finger weakly against the thick cover and sighed to himself. It wouldn't hurt to look would it? It would take, what? A few seconds? It wouldn't cut into his studying time. It wouldn't affect his table. Puffing out his cheeks, Armin pushed his hair back and nodded to himself, his lips pulling into a sweet smile.

_"Nothing could go **wrong**. It's **just** a book." _

...

Armin stood weakly in his room in shock. His knees buckled as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his stomach coiled and curled his hands tightly together. Armin chewed his bottom lip in shock, staring wide eye. It's just a book! Yeah right! Nothing could go wrong! Bullshit! "Please! This…This can't be right! You've got to go back! You have to leave!" he cried out desperately. Shaking on the spot, the bubble of fear and panic flexed in the pit of his stomach. Seriously, it was completely innocent! It was hard to believe that somebody like Armin was even capable of doing this! It had started out so simple, Armin never expected this in a hundred years!

"You _summoned_ me," the thing spoke. Rolling his verdant eyes with piqued interest around Armin's room, walking up to investigate little pieces that caught his eyes. He kept touching things! Armin puffed out his cheeks and rushed forward when it moved to open his diary-no, his journal. The blonde none-too kindly snatched it out of its hands and folded it up to his chest; he tried to look determined, to make the thing back down but it was hard to be afraid of something so small, so cute. That and his legs were shaking.

Armin shook his head furiously, "B-But I didn't _mean_ to," he blurted out desperately. His round blue eyes flickering down. It swishes! He realized, startled, watching the long, black, silk, arrow-shaped tail move. Armin gulps and shakes his head. This shouldn't even be possible. Right? Right? All Armin really had been doing was homework. Studying! He took out way too many books from the library.

Damnit! It was one book! One odd book! All he did was try to copy a few symbols within it down. Not all of them was as perfect as what was on the paper. Nothing happened until he finished copy one of the winged symbols and tried to read the line underneath it. Normally he read in his head but for some reason he ended up muttering the words out loud. Probably to see what they sounded like to himself. Armin didn't even believe in things like this, like supernatural things! "How…I mean…what. No how. Ah-ah, how do I make you go away?!" Armin wheezed out like a child in a panic. Twisting away when the arrowed tail flickered a little too close to his hip.

Narrowed emerald eyes took in Armin, a pair of lips twisted in a smirk. Armin gulped as he caught the small fangs poking out of the top lip. "You make a contract with me, I fulfil the contract, I leave. It's apparently as simple as that," it added the last part more for itself than the young blonde in front of him.

"A _contract_ …" Armin repeated meekly, his soft eyes taking in the thing in his room. It looked male, he supposed, but he couldn't be sure. The world was changing every second, and look at himself! He was a man who looked like a girl so you could never be so careful. The thing, no demon! As it said it was! Was a little taller than Armin himself who reached just above his nose. The demon had deep chestnut hair that was messy and laid out roughly across his tanned face, narrowed emerald eyes which had black slits directly in the middle of them. Armin shuddered as he glanced at them and looked away before they noticed he was staring at them. The demon had a black, slithering tail that was as long as his leg, maybe a bit longer in fact with matching black horns which sat compelling in the nest of soft brown which was cropped at the nape of his neck. And do all demons wear leather? Or did Armin just get one with a fetish? With that thought Armin eyed the leather strap criss-crossing over his lean body. What looked like skin-tight pure white jeans with knee-length boots, a white shirt with a pale brown jacket. Armin had to shake his head; this demon was not attractive! Oh Hell! He did not even have that thought to begin with! Demons! A bloody demon! A good looking demon in fact, with a great ass…How did he even summon a demon in the first place? It's too unrealistic! In all his life, growing up Armin had heard many stories, many legends and myths. Demons are anything but kind and helpful! This could only end badly!

"That's right. A _contract_ ," the demon spoke again and within one blink, Armin felt all the golden hairs on his body stand on end. In a flash the demon was right in his personal space, leaning close with his face real close to Armin's. Said blonde felt himself sinking into his sky-blue sweater, his knees trembling and his face turning pink, "If it's an easy request, I get your soul when you die. If it's a harder one, not only will I get your soul, but you'd have to give up your first child. Sometimes people decide to give up their first son." The demon explained somewhat smugly, shrugging uncaringly. Armin gulped and stumbled backward, hoping to put some distance between the two of them.

Shaking, Armin held his hands to his chest and shook them, "N-No-No." he stuttered, struggling to push the words out. Those eyes that followed his every movement were definitely inhuman and so unfair! There goes actively denying how attractive the demon is! Admitting something like that wouldn't get him thrown in hell, would it? "I, Um, Uh…." Armin meekly hiccupped, twisting on his feet before hiccupping as his back thudded against the soft whiteness of a bedroom wall that he backed into. There really wasn't anything he wanted to sell his soul for! All he really wanted was to send him back, somehow.

Something hot, not too hot to burn him, and soft wraps around his knee. He feels something gently lick at the back of his knee. Armin lets out a very 'manly' squeal at the sudden feeling, snapping his head down to look at the silk blackness wrapped around his leg and when craned his head back. He felt a shiver roll down his spine. The demon had easily closed the distance once more, he leant in closer to the small human and rested his left hand firmly against the wall by the blonde's head, trapping him on one side, "Other…personal requests are a bit different. Want one of them, then you'd have to give something simple. Like your blood." He spoke softly watching in satisfaction as Armin's face turned even redder as he emphasized 'personal' before he tilted his head and leant near him further, "We demons eat differently than humans, and it's the least you could do, nee? If you want a night, then I want a dinner out of it." He chuckled, running the tip of his tongue along Armin's neck.

Armin lets out a betraying moan, causing him to gasp when he hears said moan, clasping his hands over his mouth with his eyes wide. Damn, how come this demon is so seductive? Another moan flitters from somewhere deep within him, and Armin whines to himself. Would it be so bad? Spend a night with a more than attractive demon who most definitely wouldn't mind? The tail around his leg slivers further up, kissing meekly at the leggings he wore. Moving closer and closer to the space where his legs meet and just as he feels the tip of the arrow-tail touch the inside of his thigh, Armin snapped out of whatever daze he had somehow fallen into. He yelps and as harshly as possible, which was much considering how weak his frame is, pushes against the demon with his hands on his shoulders, "No! No! I don't want that!" he squealed out in embarrassment. Armin went to move backward, only to remember that he was already pressed up against the wall, "No. N-No. I- I don't want any of that." Armin repeated, gulping painfully and wondering why he suddenly felt so hot. He clenched his eyes shut from the embarrassment.

"Any of it, huh?" the demon muttered thoughtfully, eyes lowering a little and reaching his free hand up. Armin jolted as he felt fingers brush against his slowly bruising cheek. The small blonde snapped his eyes open once more and looked awkwardly at the tall brunette. "What about the person who did this?" the demon questioned, tilting his head and gently caressing the blue and yellow stained mark clinging to Armin's cheek. "It would be so easy. Nobody would ever be able to trace it back to you. I could just make them **_disappear_**."

Armin tilted his head to the side, his eyes sliding down to look at the ground between their feet, listening to the demon's purrs. Could he really make Matthew disappear? It really would make his life so much better. Armin would no longer be in pain every day, he would no longer have punches and kicks thrown at him. He wouldn't have to worry his beloved Grandpa every day. As soon as he snapped his baby-blue orbs up to look at the demon, Armin immediately felt guilty for even considering it. "I don't want that to happen…" he meekly whimpered out, lowering his head once more.

It was quiet, the silence filling Armin's room. It made his head buzz and he tried to look at the demon but couldn't. With a heavy heart, he let out a soft hiccup. "Thought so," suddenly the familiar deep voice of the demon spoke, followed by a soft sigh. There was an odd lack of warmth when the demon moved away, arrowed-tail swishing as its owner moved. Armin did in fact snap his head up to look wide-eyed at the demon, his lips spreading and watching as the demon backed off. Stepping away and rubbing the back of his neck, "I can tell by your soul; you aren't the kind of person to wish harm on another," he spoke deeply, arching his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"My soul…" Armin whispered to himself, sighing deeply. Feeling incredible relief and rubbing his chest a little, his hands sliding up and rubbing the spot where the demon had touched him. Rolling his head forward, he groaned. How is this even possible? There had to be some way to send him back. "The book!" he cried out loud, snapping his fingers as his eyes lit up with the idea. Armin felt his skin twitch and rushed forward, grabbing the deep black book that had somehow summoned the demon. It had to have the information within the pages which could tell him how to send the demon back.

Said demon spun on the balls of his feet to which the blonde human turned. He tilted his head and stretched himself on his toes to see over Armin's head, curiosity in his emerald eyes, and when they caught the familiar book his eyes narrowed. With two steps, the demon came up behind Armin's back and reached out, snatching it from the human's hands. Armin yelped, his eyes widening as he quite clumsily spun around to look at the demon with a gaping mouth. Armin swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed his hair out of his face, legs shaking as the possibility of the demon destroying the book! The only thing that could save him from all this confusion! He couldn't let that happen. The demon easily avoided Armin when he lurched forward for the book, flipping it open and scanning the pages, reading the words imprinted on the paper before snorting, "Ah! I know these people." He grunted out, moving once more as Armin tried to reach for the book. "At least they got some things right, I guess." The demon spoke, carelessly throw it over his shoulder, his eyes closing briefly.

With a surprised squeal, Armin ran forward and caught the book, bringing it closely to his chest. His breath hitched as he ran his eyes across the book, sighing in relief that it was still intact. A pout appeared across his face. Armin lifted his eyes and blinked in surprise to find the demon lazily sprawled across his bed, laying on his stomach like he had done no wrong. "You're weird." Armin uttered out, wearily moving across the room. Moving slowly, side stepping with his arms tightly around the book.

"Hmm?" the demon breathed out, rolling his head to the side. He glanced up through his brown locks, gazing up at the human, "How so?" he questioned thoughtfully, and his eyes flashing as they caught the little light from his lamp.

Armin walks towards his desk and carefully places his book down, "Umm…well y-you don't act like w-what I thought a demon would act like." He admitted bashfully, avoiding eye contact with the brunette demon. Armin awkwardly shifted on the spot, feeling those dark green, silted eyes drill into him. He could feel the leer on the demon's face, that smirk threatening to take over his face any second now.

The demon twists on the bed, his eyes glowing brightly with a shimmer of darkness. His tan lips pulled back, baring his fangs, leering deeply and smugly at the tiny human, "What did you expect from me?" he purred out, rolling his head to the side and humming lowly under his breath. The demon's eyes flicked to the side and made a low chuckle. He reached out and with his forefinger and thumb, picked up an incredibly soft, flimsy material.

Armin rolls his eyes up to the ceiling in thought, carefully choosing his words before spreading his lips to speak when he suddenly noticed the demon was no longer paying attention to him. Blinking confusingly, Armin tilted his head and gasped, flushing a bright red colour. The demon shifted on the bed, holding the material up before spreading it out between both of his hands. The material bounced as the demon tugged, watching as it shuddered and snapped back into the shape. Armin stared sternly, noticing the silk black tail slither in the air behind the demon, flopping side to side like gleeful cat. An odd sound erupted from the back of demon's throat, and what he did next just made Armin horrified. Bright blue eyes grow wide, the skin around his large eyes burned. The demon leant forward, his nose twitching uncontrollable as he sniffed. Armin's jaw dropped, the demon nuzzled the middle of the material, purring loudly at the smell. "D-Don't! I- Don't smell those!" Armin shrieked, snatching his boxers away and holding them close to his chest. His lips twisting into a low pout. His creamy white cheeks turned a lovely new shade of red, and Armin ducked his head in mortified embarrassment.

A green sickness overcomes the small human as he watches the demon purr; his nose wiggling as he savours the smell from the material which Armin was trying so hard to conceal. He snorts and twists himself up into a sitting position and peers up at the blonde, "Nee? Are you a religionist?" he finally questions in general curiosity. His tail laying numb to the side, curling around the soft blankets.

Armin turns to look at the demon, sky blue eyes shine as he pouts his bottom lip, "U-Um…My mother was. She was Catholic. I g-guess I agree with some of her views…" he spoke thoughtfully, timidly tapping his fingers together as he thought of his dear, gentle mother. The beautiful image of his mother popped into his head, her long flowing curls gently caressing her face. Armin's heart clenched as he thought of her, missing his mother more than anything. He briefly wondered what she would say about him accidentally summoning a demon.

A grin, a large, toothy grin appeared across the demon's face. Armin whines from the back of his throat, staring at the coy smirk. It could easily make the Cheshire cat proud! The golden haired human couldn't remove his eyes from the demon. He felt like he was being drawn into him and he just stared, unable to break his eye-contact with the smug demon. Instantly Armin yelped, a chill licking its tongue along his spine and the hairs flexed on end. He felt the tail suddenly slither around his waist, stretching as far as the warm fur could go. The pointed tip brushing repeatedly along Armin's sensitive side. Armin wanted to grip the tail, try to pry it off but he was yanked. Yanked hard, causing a gasp to escape his lips, and Armin stumbled forward, just barely able to prevent himself from flopping directly onto the self-satisfied demon. Armin had to grab ahold of his bedside to stop gravity from doing its job. Looking down, he finds himself leaning over the demonic demon, "I-I mean…I g-guess I am a c-catholic…" Armin wheezed out, pushing himself away only to let out a very 'manly' squeal as the tail whipped him forward once more.

An animalistic purr flittered up the demonic brunette's throat. Armin trembled as the demon reached out and flattened his hand gently on the human's face. Armin's eyes widen briefly, noticing the demon had claws instead of normal human hands. The arrow-tail around his waist tightened and teasingly flicked the tip down towards the edge of Armin's sweater, nudging it up and down. The hand on Armin's face slowly starts trailing down his neck, and Armin couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly, paying extra attention to the thumb that was brushing his rushing pulse repeatedly. Armin felt himself being arched further down, the hand holding onto his bedside began to tremble. He could feel the demon's face close to his own, "I'm going to have fun corrupting you," the demon breathed in that seductive, almost foreign, voice. A thought passed Armin's mind, one that brings a deep moan from somewhere deep. How wrong would it be for a night with a demon who most obviously wouldn't mind? What would it be like to have his cherry popped by a demon? Would that be such a bad thing? Would it feel as good as it was written on paper? The demon looks more than eager; he must have some experience. The thought circulated in and out of Armin's glowing pink face before his ears turned blood red and steam crawled from his sun-kissed hair when the other laughed. He laughed, the demon laughed joyfully at him and Armin's eyes snapped open, shyly looking at the demon, "My, my. Your face is so…delicious," he chuckled, running his rough tongue delicately along Armin's round cheek.

Feeling the hot, wet stickiness slick up his face, Armin puffed out his cheeks and made a sound that bubbled up from the back of his throat. Armin threw himself backward, the demon grinning widely as he let the small human distance himself. His silky, black, arrow tail wagged side to side, like a cat, lightly flopping against the bed underneath him. Armin tripped over his own feet as he backed away, his hands shooting up and pressing against his burning cheeks, rubbing the area that the demon had just assaulted with his tongue. His head felt fuzzy and all he could hear was the repeating thudding of his heart. Armin kept shaking his head, his mouth opened and shut, trying to force words. His words came out in incomprehensive slurs, the words tripping over one and another. He couldn't get one word out that made sense. Since he could remember, he had never had this kind of attention from anybody! The attention he did have always resulted in cruelness, this-this was something else! Armin wasn't sure how to handle it, it was too much! Especially for a first encounter! It was so foreign, out of his wall! Whenever Armin had met somebody, he would never even hold their hand until a week or so had gone by! Let alone anything else. Within, what? An hour? He had been groped, licked and touched! More than any moment in his life! All from an extremely good-looking guy and Armin had a feeling that if the brunette had been human, he was more than certain that the demon would be one of the popular teens in Maria High. There was an odd lack of awareness around him and Armin, cautiously opening an eye, peers towards the demon only to have his face grow immediately hot once again. The demon leered at him with a cheeky wide grin, his eyes closed their own form of a smile. An electrified shiver ran across Armin's body. He clasped his hands tightly together and pressed it to his pounding chest.

The demon lets out a very intense purr as he rolls back across the bed. He's not ashamed to admit it but being summoned is the best thing of being a demon. Not only does it feel just great, but he's free of the dimension that bores him to tears. The dimension that taunts, mocks and tortures him in unfathomable ways, in painful and annoying ways for centuries, for an eternity. Being trapped away, locked behind 60 or so foot iron walls that over shadow everything in their path. The sense of being stripped time again of everyone's self, it always finds new ways to break everyone who slumbers in the platform. He loves his home, his mismatched family of puzzle pieces. All of which don't exactly fit together right, but they're his family and he looks out for them. He has deep secrets, secrets that are left untold, held within his chest and as he takes in the odd human, he wonders if maybe this could be the one who unlocks the heat inside. The demon licks his lips, his deep, silted, forest green eyes rolling across the delicious being. Just looking at the odd human amused the demon to purr rather loudly once more.

The boy, the one with soft, golden hair which curls around his wide blue eyes, who's cute and bright and really is just yum. He'd consider telling him about the way to reverse the summoning, but it's not like the boy had right out asked. And honestly, he's not even sure if he would willingly give up the information to the human. The demon tilts his head thoughtfully and suckles his bottom lip, "Hey," he calls out quite rudely, but he's a demon so he can get away with it. His tail twitches as Armin turn his cute eyes onto him, "What's your name? I can't very well label you 'human'." He says and for the first time since the two met. The demon's question was reasonable. No teasing, no mocking, no smugness, just pure curiosity and just, well, normal. If he didn't have those horns or tail, Armin might have considered the brunette to be human.

"Um…O-Oh…I'm A-Armin…Arlert," Armin spoke softly, turning himself around to the demon lazily spread across the bed. Even though Armin seemed much more calculated and collected, his face was still flushed, and he was nibbling at his bottom lip, hands fingering the sleeves of his sweater.

"Armin Arlert," the demonic brunette repeated lowly, his voice coming out deep and grotty, "Arlert Armin..." He spoke, testing the name and rolling it across his tongue, weighing it out, "Ar-min," he says and Armin, himself, shakes as the other spoke his name. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The demon purred the name out again and again, his deep emerald eyes slowly lifting to look up at the small blonde and nipped at his lips. His mouth open as he sounded the name, his fangs peeking out from his soft lips. The corners of his lips twitched and pulled into a sly grin, moaning Armin's name out, licking each letter as it past his lips.

Armin's eyes widen, his mouth gaping at hearing the way his name was spoken. His skin turned darker and he struggled to breathe. A lump formed in the middle of his throat, "D-Don't say it like that!" he cried out, covering his face. The blush on his face spread down his neck to his chest, spreading up to the tip of his ears. He had never been so embarrassed before! Armin couldn't help but feel ruffled when he heard the smug demon laugh at his reaction and most likely his name too, "Alright, my name is a bit weird! So what's your name Mister Goat?" he bristled, questioning the demon loudly, trying to glare at the demon but failing miserably.

"Hey! My horns are not goat like!" the demon frowned, his hands shooting up and curling around his own horns and pouting. His dark eyes sliding half-lidded, puffing his cheeks out and huffing while he gently brushed the midnight coloured features, "I think you humans are odd! Walking around with no horns or even a tail! I heard that human's tail falls off as they leave their mother!"

Armin blinks once and then twice before tilting his head thoughtfully, "Do all demons have horns and a tail then?" he pondered aloud, shuffling backward. He reaches behind himself and feels around for his desk chair. The demon shakes his head side to side, lips twisting a little and shrugging in reply. Armin hummed, his eyes shining. If some demons have horns and a tail, does that mean others might have wings? Or even a pig-snout? At the mere thought, pictures flashed through Armin's mind's eye. Maybe somebody with feathered wings, or scaled wings, or even leather wings. People with a cute pig-snout and a curly tail, or even rabbit ears and a cotton-ball tail? So many ideas filled his knowledge-thirsty brain. A burst, a flare of excitement rushed through his veins.

As soon as the excitement appeared it faded away as the thought of what kind of mental tricks these demons could do. He had read countless of stories of demons shape shifting, moving things without being noticed and even being able to rip organs out of people's body! "Like…Like some sort of supernatural pheromone…that makes people lose their morals…or even be able to be hypnotized...either one resulting in me…without clothes…" Armin thought, turning deep crimson once more. Was that even possible?! Well apparently physics and logic no longer applies!

Leaning slightly back, the demon watched in pure amusement at the emotions flashing across Armin's face. Eyeing the way his cute little button nose twitched and Armin's shoulders slowly hunched up and a mortified expression flashed firmly on his face. The demon grinned widely, enjoying the view. He knew exactly what was going through Armin's mind, and he wasn't about to tell Armin that he actually could and would do it. "Eren," he finally spoke, his voice smoothly cutting through Armin's conflicting thoughts. The blonde blinked and looked nervously at the demon, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The brunette grinned and twisted his legs up, folding them underneath himself and leered right at the small blonde, "Eren Yeager. It's my name. You did ask, you know."

Armin stared in a daze at the demon, "Eren…" he repeated softly, mumbling the foreign name under his breath. He huffed at the demon's sarcastic tone and curled in on himself, "Um… I can't say it's nice to meet you," Armin meekly wheezed out, shifting on the chair.

"Oh, _Armin~_ " the demon, Eren sang out lowly. Armin blinks furiously, finding the brunette directly in front of him within seconds. Eren's lips pulled into a smirk and hunched over the sitting blonde. His long, silk black tail flickered about behind him before sweeping out towards Armin's legs and wrapped around his thin appendages, tying them to the chair legs. Armin shudders, feeling the heat vibrating from Eren's body especially when Eren leant closer. His slit eyes glowing with mischievous intent, moving one had to grip the back of the chair while his other hand moved up the back of Armin's neck, "You really can't mean that…" he whispered seductively, his breath ghosting along Armin's lips, "I can make you feel so good…"

Armin felt hot. His body vibrated with uncontrollable warmth. The pounding of his heart echoed through his head and he inhaled a sharp gasp when the hand caressing the back of his neck suddenly slid up the back of his head and quite roughly yanked on his hair. Armin found his head being pulled backward, revealing untouched, milky skin. Eren licked his lips, running his tongue along the soft bit of flesh. Feeling it, Armin gasped and shook, moving to press himself back into his chair only to have Eren prevent him from moving. He trembled, feeling the rough lips roll along his sensitive skin, the sensation coursing throughout his body, "Make a contract with me, Armin," Eren whispered, breathed across the blonde's neck, nibbling the soft skin and rolling his lips up, kissing along Armin's chin, "It can be anything. Anything at all."

Mouth opening, Armin tried to control the odd ringing that filled his head. His hands shook at his sides and he felt his head grew light-headed. His throat tightened as he struggled to speak. Darkness began to crawl at the edges of his eyes, colour drained from view and began to creak just like a video set, "Armin?" Eren called, pulling away slowly and raising an eyebrow, watching as the blonde slowly rocked side to side, "Armin!" he wailed, catching the blonde as he fell limp. A loud groan ripped from his throat, "He fainted."

Night rolled along rather quickly, and when the sun came the very next morning, Armin awoke with a harsh glare through his open window. A soft whine escaped his plush lips and Armin rolled over, only to discover his soft blue blankets were wrapped tightly around his legs which resulted in poor Armin being thrown to the ground. His body vibrated with dull pain and the blonde forced his eyes open. It was odd as Armin couldn't remember going to bed, even getting into his bed. And what was even stranger was that Armin awoke to find himself still in the clothing he wore last night which was preposterous as Armin was taught never to go to sleep in his clothes. It could result in his clothes becoming unbelievably wrinkled up, twisting in odd places and making his body so stiff that it even ached to walk. Groggily, Armin sat up and tiredly looked around his room. It was absurd that that night was the best sleep he had had in months! He felt so refreshed and ready to battle that day!

The ludicrous moment came when the little blonde was making a quick breakfast to take to school. He had summoned a demon, he remembered and at the mere thought of it, Armin's golden eyebrows raised and his lips opened. Snapping his head around, his soft blue eyes awkwardly looked around his home with a laughed grumble under his breath. It was so farcical, especially when he didn't spot anybody else in his home, other than his kind old Grandpa that was. And with a quick sweep at his forehead, Armin's nose wiggled and he discarded the odd memory as a dream. After all, there was no way somebody could be that attractive, right? And so, Armin found himself sitting at his desk in Maria High. Yes, Eren was nowhere in sight so it was only logical to think it must have been a dream.

Shifting in his chair, Armin kept his head down. He 'detested' English. No, that wasn't right. Armin adored the English culture! Well, when they have a proper lesson that is, but it was one of the lessons he shared with Matthew, who just so happened to barge through the door causing Armin to wince as the door swung open and slapped against the walls. He peeked up at the teacher but sighed when she didn't seem too interested in the other boy, in fact, she glanced briefly in his direction before going back to texting on her phone. Not a great teacher. Armin often wondered how in the world she even got this job. She looked completely and utterly disinterested. Armin jolted his head down, twisting his notebook between his hands and tried to write down words. He felt the hairs tingle on the back of his neck as he heard the loud thundering footsteps coming along the row he sat in. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tightened his hand around his pen. His hand shook, making tiny smudges along the crisp white lined page.

"Armin," the familiar voice sneered out, Armin felt his desk shake as Matthew came up. Armin could feel the glint within the boy's eyes, burning his skin. He tried to ignore the other boy but found himself tilting his head up meekly, looking at the other with dry eyes. Matthew's lips twist into a maniacal smile; Armin could tell it was a cruel smile. Sadistic even.

"Armin~," Matthew sang, kicking harshly at Armin's white bag, watching it with satisfaction as it bounced firmly against Armin's folded legs. Matthew snickered to himself and lowered himself into the desk next to Armin, "Armin-Armin! We've talked about this," he sighed dramatically, shaking his head as he spoke the small blonde's name, "You're letting your hair grow too long again. It really doesn't suit you at all. We've been over this. Do you want me to give you another hair cut?" he snorted, sticking his nose up and leaning back against his chair. He peered at the nervously blonde from the corner of his eyes, "Look. I'm trying to help you, don't you understand? Even if a crackhead saw you, he'd think you'd needs to go on a diet, Armin. You look like a chemo patient."

Armin winced at the words and lowered his head, his free hands slowly twisting up and twisting a loop of gold around his finger. He turned his eyes away from the boy and looked back at the words on his notebook, his hands shaking, "R-Right…S-Sorry. I-I just want to do my h-homework."

Matthew snorted once more, rolling his eyes, "You're such a kiss ass, Armin," he muttered, frowning when the fair haired male didn't look up. In fact Armin chewed his bottom lip and tried to focus on writing the math problems out, the ones that begged for his attention. He felt a chill run up his spine as he thought of that event all those years ago, the day when Matthew had his friends pin him down and rip clumps of his hair out. All the time gleefully laughing at his horrified expression. Matthew grumbled under his breath and looked over his desk, his eyes noticing a small stack of paper to the side and grinned widely to himself.

Writing the numbers down as neatly as he could, Armin scanned his eyes over the black ink and puffs out his cheeks. He loves learning, adored working and finding out new things in all subjects, except math. Math was a whole other story. It was so hard to understand, so hard to get right but Armin tried his best. Sometimes working on math until his fingers were red and raw. Something thudded against the side of his head. Armin blinks once and twice, just staring blankly down at his paper. His soft sea blue eyes staring at the clumsily black ink mark he had made. Slowly, he reaches up and touches the spot where he had just been hit, tilting his head to the side, he catches the paper ball lying numbly by his feet, jolting his head when he felt another thud, this time bouncing against the top of his head. Armin wheezed loudly and rounded his head, staring at the other ball and when he swung his head around to look at Matthew, he felt his heart skip a beat as another paper ball slammed into his face. Bouncing against the spot above his button nose. A large lump grew within his throat as he watched Matthew make another ball and grinned brightly at Armin, aiming it back at Armin once again. He tilted back in his chair, Armin just wanting to sink into his pale blue and white sweater, seeing the paper ball swinging through the air.

Just as it was about to hit him in the face once again, a hand easily caught it, "It isn't nice to throw things, you know." A voice smugly spoke. The deep voice sent a chill down Armin's spine, goose bumps nibbled along Armin's skin as he shook in the chair. His aqua eyes widen and he snaps his head around, looking up with a gaping mouth at the taller male. He tried not to resent that. Throwing the paper ball into the air and catching it easily, the male grins cunningly down at Matthew before walking towards the desk directly behind Armin, winking at the blonde as he went.

"Who-Who are you!" Matthew bellowed out, twisting on his chair and staring. His eyebrows pulling together into a deep arrow on his forehead.

"Ah. I'm Eren Yeager," the brunette hummed, rolling his arms up and resting his chin in the palm of his hands. Closing his eyes and sending a false innocent smile to the other male, "I've just transferred in. It's _nice_ to meet you." He says deeply with hidden meaning behind that smile of his. Just listening to the way his voice curved around his words made Armin turn pink as he lowered his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe it! Eren was real, not just a figment of his imagination. Armin could feel his heart beating within his chest, barely listening to the _peaceful_ conversation going on between Matthew and Eren. Armin only paid attention when Eren made a dark, and gut-twisting chuckle, "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that," he suddenly spoke, and Armin's head snapped up. He blinked repeatedly, looking between the two boys. Matthew's face turned a bright red colour from anger while Eren just hummed innocently, turning his head when he noticed Armin looking. Eren smiles sweetly at him and waves a little. Armin could only gap in shock in return.

The longer Armin stared, the more he began to notice little odd things. Where's Eren's horns? And when Armin glanced near the brunette's legs, he couldn't spot the arrow-tail he had last night. Armin's lips twisted together and he turned back in his chair, tilting himself forward and cocked his head in thought. Maybe it really was a dream he had last night? And he had just seen Eren around Shiganshina? Armin was most likely so lonely and wished for somebody that his mind grabbed onto the most attractive person he had seen, and created this story to make him feel better. Sighing deeply, Armin gently brushes his blonde hair out of his face. Was he really that pathetic? Grumbling to himself, he closes his eyes briefly and returns his attention to his homework, stealing slight glances at Eren who was preoccupied with annoying Matthew.

The rest of the day went along rather fast. Armin had worked hard to avoid the brunette. He spent most of his time mentally arguing with himself. Why in the world would he dream up the guy being a demon? Could he find demons attractive? Just the thought of it made Armin pout, he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this day and walked to the bathroom. Gently closing the doors behind him in attempt at avoiding the new boy, who had become rather popular pretty quickly. Surprisingly the brunette had a smart and acid tongue towards everybody, and when Armin means everybody, he means everybody! At lunch Armin had been one of the few to witness the best thing ever! Somebody stood up to the oldest students here, sure it had been Eren but it was great. This also resulted in Eren earning himself a few fan girls and boys. It would seem that the brunette was on good terms with the group near the end of the day: they were friends, shockingly. Oddly, Armin had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he knew this would happen. Armin had avoided Matthew like the plague. He supposed it was a little easy considering the boy had been too busy being in detention for pushing a poor guy down the stairs last week.

"What? Are you fucking deaf?" a voice shrilled out behind him. Armin froze mid-step, he gasped when he felt a hand grab ahold of his silky blonde hair and pull him backwards. He stumbled along while his breath hitched. He wheezed and yelped, running his fingers along the pinkish marks he now possessed. Armin winced and gulped, slowly turning to look at the slightly taller male that had come up behind him. Matthew stared him down with unimpressed eyes, "I thought we were friends Armin! You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" he sneered out, baring his slightly yellowish teeth to the small boy who could only meekly nod his head in answer, "Then turn around when your friends are trying to talk to you! Don't you have any manners? None at all?"

Armin felt his face turn redder as his timidly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I-I…I'm sorry…" he squealed out, shaking from the fear and humiliation that had quickly built within his stomach. The bubble growing bigger and bigger. He was scared. He didn't want to end up locked in his locker again. He was in there for hours before someone had come long and heard his sobs from within. He still had the purple and blue bruises on his arms and hips, "I d-didn't mean too. I...I just…um…"

The air in his lungs vanished, Armin cried out when Matthew roughly grabbed ahold of the front of his sweater. The taller male yanked him forward and hissed loudly into the smaller, girlish face before slamming him harshly into the wall behind them. Armin struggled for breath as his head hit the wall, making Armin's head throb. Pain snaked around his body and Armin whimpered out, his eyes growing wide and unleashed tears began to well up in his eyes, "Aww, is the little princess going to cry?" Matthew laughed, tilting his body back to look at Armin. It was like he took great joy from Armin crying, and when the blonde's eyes didn't tear up, Matthew always looked a lot more frustrated and worked harder to make him cry. One time, Armin had to limp home, covered in bruises and cuts. He had been shoved down the staircase. Thankfully, Armin had never broken a bone or been seriously injured before.

Armin gasped and flinched, watching as Matthew lifted a hand, fully prepared to punch Armin right in the face, a healing bruise was the target, "What are you doing?" a voice deadpanned from nowhere. There was no animosity, and promised complete destruction of the highest calibre. Armin felt his stomach flip and his breath get trapped in his throat, eyes fluttering. He recognized that voice, and he was hesitantly thankful to hear it.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked plainly, looking at the brunette with levelled eyes. Just taking in the form of the boy in jeans and a green and black hoodie. His lips pressed together as his mind reeled. He doesn't remember ever seeing the two together today, so when did they become friends? They obviously aren't, they couldn't be which would mean, "Ah. Don't worry, we're just talking. We're friends, aren't we Armin?" He smiled sickly at Armin who ducked his head, gripping the edge of his blue sweater and whimpered. It wasn't until Armin lifted his head and looked at the tall brunette, making eye contact was when Armin noticed the quick spark of emerald eyes flashing from normal human eyes to those familiar slit eyes. It was then when Armin had the horrifying thought; his imagination wasn't the one at fault here.

Recognition was clear on Eren's face and a growl escaped his lips. His thin lips twisted into a wide smile, a smile that only shouted bad intentions, "You are going to die today," he spoke calmly. It wasn't a warning, it was a promise. Odd enough, Armin felt his stomach turn and pushed himself into the wall behind him, slowly sliding down the wall and curling his legs up. The lights above him began to flicker, and just as his ears began to ring, an earth shattering scream erupted around him.

Maria High could be described in a plethora of ways, using every adjective known to man. Terrifying was one word that would be suitable adjective, closely followed by loud, intimidating, smelly, sometimes even hellish. Those were, no are, all perfectly accurate in their own ways, but the word Armin preferred over all others was far more simple. Maria High School was a battleground. It was massive, not even in a traditional sense. It stood, looming over almost everyone in sight, sending hellish images through the faint of hearts. It was known for its kids ending up in bloody messes with harsh wounds. It was unbelievable. This was the first time a kid had not ended up in a bloody mess from being in a fight, instead it was completely opposite and almost scary. What had happen to make a normally outgoing kid become something like this? A quiet and out of place kid?

Armin wasn't sure. He couldn't even say what had happen. His head still felt fuzzy as he thought back to the moment. The more he tried to picture what had happen the more his brain told him it couldn't be right. That it had to be something he had seen on television and morphed it into reality, in some way which he couldn't understand. He shifts on the spot, allowing the nurse to do her job to his cheek. He peeked over at Matthew and felt guilty. He wouldn't even look at Armin, in fact all he did was look at his lap deadpanned. It was more than strange to him, what had happen? Wincing as the nurse brushed his swollen cheek with a cotton ball, Armin rolled eyes from Matthew and tilted his head back to the nurse. He sighed as the nurse announced she was finished, he politely thanked her and got to his feet. Armin glanced one last time at Matthew before hurrying out the room, his head bowed.

"Armin?" said blonde jolted on the spot, snapping his head around to face the brunette waiting for him outside the school gates. Armin frowned a little and shifted on the spot, watching as Eren jogged up to him, a wide smile on his face, "You're alright? I thought he had got you a lot worse than this. I guess it was a little harsher than needed, oh well," he sang over dramatically, shrugging to himself and letting out a puff of air.

Armin eyed the boy, well at least he knows last night truly wasn't a dream. It would mean that it really was a demon now, "What did you do to Matthew?" he questioned, his voice soft and low. Walking slowly alongside the demon who seemed much more proud of himself than before.

"Hmm? Nothing much really. I just showed him his worst nightmare," Eren shrugged uncaringly, like it didn't mean a thing what he had done and Armin highly doubted that he cared for it at all! Eren tilts his head and looks at the small human from the corner of his eyes, "Between you and me, his nightmare was pretty lame. I was hoping for something much more…exciting."

Staring with wide eyes, Armin gapped. He went to say something but decided against it, shaking his head thoughtfully and looking away. In all honesty, he doesn't want to know. Whatever kind of powers demons had can stay secret for all he cares, after what he had witnessed, his brain refusing to accept it, was more than enough, "Um…s-so you transferred into my school?" he wondered to the brunette, timidly shovelling alongside Eren. He let out a tiny laugh under his breath, finding it funny that a demon would go through all the trouble to transfer into a school. Armin's lips twitched, pulling into a small smile of amusement.

"I've always wanted to see what a human school was like. I've got to say, it's not what I expected," Eren spoke, grimacing as he thought back on the day. He reaches up and scratches the side of his head, lightly moving his fingers through his deep brown locks, "Do you humans always leave such filth behind? I mean seriously, wherever I went, there was bubble-gum under the table and chairs! If my Captain saw a High School, he'd throw a fit," he grumbled, his lips twitching into a grin as he spoke the last part. His emerald eyes flashed brightly in thought and Armin couldn't help but feel sorry for Eren's Captain. It must be tough to put up with somebody like Eren. "Humans are such weird things," Eren adds as an afterthought, and Armin suddenly had the urge to somehow punch the demon, not that it would do much.

"We aren't weird," Armin insists, twirling on the balls of his feet and walking down a small but beautiful forest-like alleyway. It leads him to the familiar street which his house is on, the very last building with the newly growing sunflowers. It seemed his Grandpa had been at work this morning, "In fact, it's you who is the weird one."

Eren snorts as he follows after the human, "Humans are dirtier than us," he pouts stubbornly. Hearing his words, Armin frowns and turns to snap in defense of his race when he noticed Eren kicking a few sweet wrappers that littered the floor. Seeing this, Armin snaps his mouth shut, "Back home, if we so much as drop a wrapper, we'll be beheaded. Captain hates dirt as much as he hates spicy things," Armin simply shook his head, really unsure of what to say. Instead, he decided to keep his attention ahead as they came to his house. The small blonde paused instep and leant a little closer to the sunflowers, smiling as he took in the smell, "You like sunflowers?" Eren questioned, twisting on the spot to look at the small blonde.

"Hmmm," Armin nods his head mutely and tilts his head to get a better look of the soft flowers, "They always get to me. The story goes: the sunflowers are in love with the sun. This is why they bloom facing the sun, their petals stretching wide out, as if to say 'notice me'. Sadly the sun will never notice them. The sunflowers eventually wither away…" he explained slowly, reaching a hand out and brushing the tip of his fingers along the gorgeous yellow petal, "Well…that's what my Mother had told me."

Armin gasps suddenly as an arm wraps around him. The hug Eren wrapped him in was crushing and yanked all the oxygen from his lungs. Despite it all, Armin could only think of was the tail wrapped snuggly around his hips, the tip of said tail brushing softly against his inner-thigh. His mind blurred as he realized Eren's matching horns and tail had swiftly appeared, when and how did that even happen? Demons sure have a lot of secrets.

Armin is so warm and beautiful, with his silky blonde hair and moon-like skin, Eren just couldn't help but nip at the side of his neck. Taking in satisfaction when the human whimpered from the tiny action, it was just so easy to make him ruffle! Eren pushes him flat against the garden wall and runs his rough tongue along the milky skin. Armin tries not to but he couldn't help sighing into the demon's touch, his back arching and letting out a small moan. He could feel the roughness of the garden wall crawl into his lower back, just as Eren shifts against him and draws his soft blue with grey flowers up.

"Is there…" The words get caught in Armin's throat because Eren's pulling him closer. Armin twitches and squeaks as the hand on his shoulder trails up to cradle his neck. Eren licks his lips, and his slit green eyes focus on Armin's soft skin. Eren brings him closer, and runs his teeth warmly along the neck. He nips at spots and even goes as far as to suckle on a particular patch of skin. Eren moans himself when Armin gasps, shaking against him, "Is there any way to send you back?" Armin wheezes out, his hands coming up to grip ahold of Eren's shoulders, gripping the black cloth.

The smile on Eren's face turns into a smirk. He hums warmly and nuzzles his nose against the soft skin. He breathes in deeply, sniffing the skin and licking at the warmth, "Maybe."

Eren rolls his hips forward and presses Armin more into the garden wall. Armin swallows a lump in his throat and makes a gentle moan once more. A moan that brings a pleasure filled shiver down his spine, "Will you tell me?" Armin whimpers out, shaking much more against Eren. He gasps to himself, feeling the intense warmth vibrating off Eren's body.

"You're pretty lonely, aren't you Armin," Eren suddenly questioned cheerfully, leaning backward and looking at the sun-kissed boy with a smile gracing his face. Armin blinks owlishly at him, his mind running to catch up with his ears. What was that? Did Eren just say what he thinks he said? That's one way of breaking the mood. Armin tilts his head, looking at the demonic brunette with disbelief, "You spend pretty much every day alone, huh?" Eren added in an afterthought. He makes a soft laugh from the back of his throat, and Armin bristles as he feels the tail unravel around him. Eren steps away, his eyes glowing brightly as he took in Armin's form.

Armin gapped, his lips opening and shutting. His eyes opening even wider, his body twitched and the feeling of something crawling across his body kissed along his skin. Armin's legs buckled and it took a while for his body to catch up with what was going on. All he could do was stare blankly at the innocently smiling demon, "W-What…" Armin mumbled out in a daze, reaching up and gently running his fingers across the skin along his throat. A sound of a door opening from somewhere makes him jump but Armin wasn't sure where the sound came from. He felt dizzy, and when he hears a beloved familiar voice call his name, he snaps his head around and looks in a daze, "Grandpa…" he breathed out, looking at the kind old man coming out of his house and standing on the porch.

"Armin. You're home," the old man spoke gently. Armin most definitely had most of his looks from the old man as both had white skin, bright blue eyes and Eren could see the fading blonde hair. The man smiles warmly and turns his attention onto the brunette, "Ah. You must be Armin's friend."

Twirling his head around, Armin stares at Eren and notices his horns and tail were nowhere in sight. He even noticed those slit orbs were gone. Eren hummed and before Armin could even blink, Eren was up the small pathway, "Hello. I'm Eren Yeager. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Alert," he spoke smoothly, his voice coming out as politely as possible. Reaching his hand out and shaking the old man's hand, curling his warm fingers around the fragile hand, "Armin and I are good friends."

"I see. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Yeager," Armin's Grandfather spoke in general happiness. His own fingers curling back around the hand and giving a just as strong shake, "I'm glad Armin has a friend as nice as you," he speaks gently, leaning backward his blue eyes glow with proudness. Armin could only stare at his Grandfather in shock. He just wanted to scream out 'He's a demon! Don't trust him' but the words got stuck in his throat. Armin could only watch helplessly as the two spoke, oddly bonding quickly. His Grandpa was already beginning to respect the little demon! It was shocking!

"I would love to stay for dinner," Eren's voice brought Armin out of his thoughts. The blonde's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His Grandpa never invited anybody over: he was always private and made extra sure if the person wouldn't bring any harm before even allowing them step on foot into the house. How in the world did Eren breeze past him within minutes? Mere seconds! He felt a chill run up his spine as his Grandpa disappeared into the building, Eren went to follow only to pause directly in the door frame. He peered back over his shoulder, his lips twisting into a smirk. His fangs poked out his lips, catching the slowly setting sun while his long arrowed tail slid out his jeans and wagged in the air behind him. Eren arched his head back and winked at Armin.

_"Armin. Make a **contract** with me. I'll never let you be **alone again**." _


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a demon, not much could be said. Armin has the worse luck ever, and he finds himself being wrapped up in Eren's web. Eren had always loved to play games, to push against the walls. He would go after anybody and for one night, pretend. That was how he liked things, until he was summoned by the kindest human he had ever seen. Now, he wants much more then a single night. He wants Armin for much long - wants him for the many years to come. 
> 
> Will Armin let him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me so long! I had so much uni work to do, so that I had no time. But I will be updating both my Eremin stories (I have another one coming out soon!)
> 
> Oh my god! Poor Armin! In Chapter 82. If you haven't read it, then skip this please. 
> 
> Armin-Armin! Please don't be...be gone! My poor innocent babe. 
> 
> I think Armin will be saved by Levi - because of so many things. Most because of the overshadowering in AOT Junior. Everytime Armin was roating - becoming sick from being way too hot, Levi would save him. I think he wanted to throw out his blanket because it was making Armin a bit too sick. Haha~ When we first see Armin, he is in a room that is way to hot for even Eren and Mikasa. Levi comes and opens all the windows. Saving Armin from the heat...
> 
> I BELIEVE LEVI WILLSAVE ARMIN!!!! FIGHT ME! I dare you....hehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone, a big fat thank you to Yesteryear's Killer Liner for editing this! You did great!
> 
> And Enjoy!

 

It _was_ official. He had bad luck. Armin really, really had bad luck. The worst kind in fact.

Armin was the small kind of person, the one with a soft tone and a shy demeanor. He was the kind of person who would be bullied whenever, and by whoever. Armin wanted nothing more than a peaceful live. Of cause fate had to pull the strings in his life and change it.

Arlert Armin had summoned a bloody demon.

He has no idea how really. The book that had magically appeared and really helped Armin summon the annoying demon, whenever he tried to research it, said demon always got in the way. Either spreading himself across Armin's lap teasingly, or simply taking the book and throwing it with something similar to jealously on his face. That being said, Armin had also learnt not to do his homework with the brunette around. Life as he knew had completely changed, and Armin wasn't sure if it was for the better.

He clicks his tongue with slight annoyance. Yeager Eren grumbles lowly under his breath. His sitting somewhat suggestively in Armin's desk chair, leaning a little against the desk while turning the page of the rather thick book. He flips the through the pages and idly mumbles to himself, muttering words in Latin to himself.

Eren pouts to himself. His long arrow, black tail flickering behind him as he reaches out and switches the lamp off. He snuffles slightly and tilts his head thoughtfully. It was way into the morning, as he had spent most of the night sitting at Armin's desk and looking through all kind of books the cute blonde had. The world had changed so much, the last time he was summoned was way before the 1800's. This was a lot dirtier, it was. Back then, it was nice and clean, almost like his home. Granted, he hadn't seen much of the 2000's, but he likes what he sees.

With a low grunt, Eren's slit, vibrant eyes closes briefly after finishing reading the book in front of him. Armin's diary, no journal. Eren couldn't help but feel smug about knowing so much about the small blonde. Not that Armin knew of course, but he doesn't need to know that. Eren lightly taps his fingers against the desk's surface, he'd consider telling him about the way to reverse the summoning, but it isn't like Armin hadn't right out asked him. And besides, Eren surprisingly likes Armin unlike his other 'masters'. Not that Armin quite understands the relationship he had created, Eren almost snorted in amusement as he imagined what Armin would have reacted if he ever found out. But first, he had to make a contract with him. Eren will have the blonde. He will make a contract, some way or another.

Sighing, he puts the book back where he got it, making sure he had turned it in the right angel so Armin would never know. His minty slit eyes flickered up to Armin's rustic book shelve, admitting Eren found them interesting. Armin had books on almost everything, from fictional things to non-fictional. It was great, especially those gory and blood filled tales. Granted, Eren was a little annoyed there was no erotic stories, he'll have to change that. He wonders if he can maybe persuade Armin to get those kinds of books. Eren's certain he'll get a delicious expression from Armin.

It's only been a month since he had been summoned and so far, Armin had been doing well at avoiding him. Eren wonders if maybe the moment with the sunflowers had scared him off, that and maybe the fact Armin's kind and wise grandfather had offered him a room to stay in. Not that Eren really stays in the room, he tends to migrate to Armin's room during the night. Unknowingly of course.

Eren's a demon. He doesn't need to sleep as much as humans, and Armin tends to hit the hay real early. Blinking, he looks over at the single bed in the room. Armin's sleeping, like always but Eren supposed it was pretty late for him. No, it really was late for him, the sun would be raising soon. Eren watches the small lump underneath the blankets, his tail swishing excitedly behind him and he somewhat gracefully pushes himself up. Silently as possible, as not to wake the golden haired boy up, he moves to the edge of the bed.

"Armin?" Eren calls out softly, his lips twitches making his fangs to peek out from his tan-lip.

His eyes flashes dangerously as Armin makes a very adorable whimper and rolls over within the blankets, onto his side now with his flush face tilted up towards Eren, pulling his legs further into himself. Eren's long, somewhat sharp tail flickers once more before he moves it closer to Armin's face and runs the tip along Armin's curves. His eyes narrows down onto Armin, watching as the small blonde shudders.

"Armin." He calls out once more, purring a little when Armin makes another grumble and this time rolls onto his back.

Armin's arm stretches out, his right arm laying against the plush pillow underneath him while his other arm laid across his stomach. Armin's sleeping peacefully, moonlight washing over his face, and making the gold highlights of his hair stick out. With the moon rays highlighting Armin's form, Eren could see the crimson dusting across Armin's cheeks.

Affection immediately fills his chest, Eren really enjoys teasing Armin. He loves the way his face would heat up like a fire, the paleness of Armin's face becoming pink. Eren leans over the sleeping human, his eyes flickers hungrily along Armin's face and he licks his lips, moving closer to Armin's face. Delicately, he runs his hot tongue along Armin's cheek. Moaning lightly under his breath from the delicious taste Armin possesses.

Armin's so bright, so warm, so cute, so gentle and just so kind. He is everything Eren had never thought about, he always finds himself being chained to somebody rough and cruel, so mean that sometimes Eren would have put up with pain in every form. This was the first time Eren had been summoned by somebody so pure and innocent, and he has to admit, Eren loves it. He couldn't wait to taint the small angel himself at the mere thought of it, Eren moans once more and takes another taste of Armin. This time his heated tongue runs nearer to Armin's cherry red, plush lips.

Armin twitches, shifting within the blankets and blindly lifts a hand, rubbing his fingertips against his cheek. Eren watches briefly before climbing onto the bed, his hands sinking into the blankets and lightly straddles Armin. His hand reaches out to touch soft blond hair, causing Armin to let out a small hum as he sleep, his chest rising and falling. Eren crawls over him, like a cat staring down at its prey. His black tail swings back and forth through the air.

Armin is just so damn warm; so soft… and always so tense when he's awake. He's always trying to avoid Eren; Armin is always shoveling in the other direction. Eren's sure it is his doing, and he loves it so much. Armin has the best reactions, especially when Eren teasingly touches him in places. It's just so yummy.

"Hmmm. But isn't being on edge all the time exhausting?" Eren breathes out thoughtfully, leaning down and nipping at Armin's chin.

Nibbling at the area where his chin is connected to his neck, enjoying the tiny and low gentle sounds leaving the sleeping blonde. Eren slides himself closer to the numb male. It's simple really. He wants Armin so damn much, and yet Armin tries desperately to stay out of Eren's hungry arms. For some absurd reason, Armin keeps denying himself. Denying Eren everything he wants from the blonde. Eren wants that and so much more. He sighs, fingers tracing the blonde's lips, and Armin feels so warm under him that he's considering just using those powers he knows he has to take the human already. He's sure Armin will like it and Eren wonders briefly if it would be alright to keep Armin.

Eren purrs deeply, demonic green eyes peering down at those plump lips Armin has. He frowns to himself, he had yet to touch them with his own. Whenever he gets close to doing it, Armin would somehow wiggle out from it which frustrated him to no end. Why couldn't Armin just make a contract with him? It would be so much easier than this.

"You're so confusing." Eren pouts, muttering the words to the human.

He hadn't ever wanted a human this bad before, he hadn't ever felt this need and want with anybody. Within one month, Eren had developed these things. He would become warm around Armin, his chest would shudder and his toes would wiggle. His horns felt incredibly warm and became sensitive to anything. He wanted more than anything to claim those lips.

Eren makes a soft 'tusk' under his breath, his eyes narrowing down at the sleeping boy and presses down, feeling the soft and warm of Armin between fabric and sheets as he grips the human's jaw, tail twitching in anticipation as he closes in on Armin's mouth-watering lips. Eren suckles his bottom lip, leaning closer and closer to Armin's face, feeling desire swirling through him and Armin's breath is so warm and he wants to touch taste and devour the blonde in so many ways. Make Armin wither underneath him and cry out, moan and whimper in every way. He could already taste Armin and wants to suck him in tightly.

"Hmmm…Eren…" Armin suddenly mumble out, deep in sleep and Eren just grins.

He grins so widely that his cheeks aches, his fangs pushes through his lips. Excitement, greed and possessiveness fills him. It feels good; so damn great that Armin's dreaming about him. Eren leans closer, his nose lightly brushing against Armin's and he wonders just he's doing in Armin's dream. He wonders if he's touching him, running his hands along Armin's soft skin. He wonders his he's licking the sweetness of Armin's skin. He wonders if he's sucking Armin all over; if he's buttering his lips all over Armin. Is he kissing him?

Kissing? Eren replays the word over and over, smirking to himself. His fingers gently caressing Armin's chin. He leant down and parts his fanged lips. Eren's so close, he could smell Armin's minty breath, taste Armin smell and it's just mouthwatering.

"Eren?" Armin wheezed out somewhat loudly. His beautiful blue eyes snapping open and he stiffen as he found the brunette above him.

"E-Eren!" he gasped timidly, trying to wriggling away from him, but he couldn't get away as Eren held him trapped underneath him.

"W-What are you doing?" he squeals loudly, trembling against the blankets and whimpering from how close Eren was to him.

Eren smirks even wider if it's possible, his eyes flashing as he shifts closer and presses his nose against Armin's. Eren's horns catches the moon-light briefly and his demonic eyes catches on collarbones and he licks his lips.

"Your skin feels nice, and I was going to kiss you." he purrs, nibbling along Armin's neck making the blonde gasp loudly.

"I bet you'll taste nice."

"What?" Armin gasps from embarrassment, his eyes widens and Eren notices how thick his eyelashes are.

The longer Eren stares down at Armin, the more he finds himself wanting to suckle those lips and he finds himself leaning back towards those lips, and just as he was about to presses his to Armin's. Claim those cherry lips, Armin felt panic fill him and he quickly shoved his hand up, pressing his palm against Eren's face.

Covering his fanged mouth shakily. "No. No-N-No!" He squealed loudly, shoulders trembling and arching his back.

Eren breathes sharply through his nose, his basil eyes narrowed darkly down at the sweet human. His lips twitches behind Armin's hand while his stomach twisted. Eren swiftly shifts his hips and presses his hips against the other, who immediately gasped from the sensation of feeling the hardened flesh press against him. Armin's hand shook against Eren's mouth, his eyes shooting wide. Eren's eyes darkened, looking much more animal-like then before. He shifts himself on all fours, much like a predator and quickly grinds himself into Armin. He made no move to remove Armin's hand as he rocked against Armin.

Gentle blue eyes widens so much that they stung a little as Eren tilts his head and running the hot muscle against the palm of Armin's hand. "Armin." Eren himself moans somewhat loudly, his voice a little muffled behind Armin's hand.

He licks at Armin's hand, twisting his head and sensitively running his tongue along Armin's fingers before circling his lips around the blonde's forefinger. Sucking the finger heatedly, making Armin gasp and shudder, his long eyelashes casting a shadow along his skin.

Armin whined at the sudden sensation when the brunette began to roll his hips up and down the others, watching wide eye as Eren closed his eyes to focus on sucking Armin's finger. Eren's hand slid to their hips and grasped Armin's hips to prevent him from moving back up against his, to tease the boy underneath him by grinding slightly harsher which rewarded Eren with a moan from the boy.

"Eren!"

Armin gasped at the moan that left his throat. His cheeks flushed a bright red color and he wheezed loudly. Armin moaned once more, loudly, even, as his hips twitched from the new sensation. Said brunette tightened his fingers around Armin's hips and pulled them flush together.

Armin flung his head back against the pillow, feeling his heart pound within his chest. His knees trembled, his toes wiggled and he found his legs spreading across the blankets. His mind felt fizzy, and slightly dizzy, sleepiness was still at the edge of his mind it he found himself becoming boneless with pleasure from the way the demon was moving against.

Eren leered down at Armin, shifting his hips backward and balancing his weight onto a single hand while his other moved to gently caresses Armin's neck. As soon as his finger touched the warm skin, Armin shuddered and gasped as Eren's hand began to trace along the skin straight down Armin's chest and surprising Armin when he suddenly grabbed the hardened flesh through the blankets and forcing the boy to squeal loudly.

The action made Armin shuddered and try to wiggle away from the hand as it began to gently rub against the clothed flesh, he had never done anything remotely like this before. Armin hadn't even masturbated before. Everything was all new to him, all the sensations and tingles. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him.

He slowly looked up at the brunette above him, a sudden jolt of dizziness travelled through him when they locked gazes, he noted the possessive and threatening glint within those slit eyes directed down at him tensely. Eren slid his hand up to Armin's stomach, he pressed down slightly as his fingers wiggled just underneath the helm of Armin's shirt. His other hand gripped the boy's hip tightly as he eagerly began to roll his hips once again against the others.

Pulling them once more together forcing the other to shudder and tilt his head away. Looking to the side, his glassy blue eyes stared half-lidded at the wall next to them. He bit his bottom lip hard when he unintentionally exposed his throat to Eren. Said brunette saw the skin and his eyes narrowed and he suddenly bent down and dragged his tongue wetly across the pale skin. Just the feeling of it made the boy underneath him jump and moan a little loudly, he whimpered as he felt the brunette smirk against his skin from the sound he made.

Armin doesn't bother to hide his gasps and moans when Eren gave quick and sudden jerks of his hips. He couldn't help but rub back up against Eren's. A bolt out of the blue erupted through his groins. His eyelashes fluttered from the heat that pooled deep inside his stomach, shockwaves of pleasure zipped up his spine and just added to the burning heat in his body.

He felt like something deep inside locked behind bars wanted to burst open, his body was sweating and his eyes kept shutting and opening. He could feel something pushing from the inside. He shook uncontrollably, his hips snapped up sharply at the exact time without noticing. A loud cry ripped from his throat, coating the inside of his boxers. Armin's mind went blank from the powerful feeling biting from the inside, he could see yellow spots. It was just too much for his first orgasm.

Hearing the cry rip from his partner, Eren's body jerked forward uncontrollably. His breath hitched in his throat and his fingers clenched Armin's clothes below him. He tugged slightly as his hips rocked fast, harsh and sharp. Waves and waves of unbarring heat blurred through him, he rode it out as long as possible, staring directly down at the blonde. The pulsing within his groins builds and builds, stacking up and up. An animal-like claw was scratching him from the inside, tugging and creating pleasure, smearing coats on the insides of his clothes.

Eren felt Armin go limp, he pants deeply. His chest rising and lowering rather harshly, his eyelids fluttered a little. Eren couldn't believe how red the other was, he watched as every now and then Armin would wet his cherry lips. Eren smirked to himself, watching as Armin withered against the blankets trying to catch his breath desperately. "Oh. My little sweet virgin." Eren chuckled, sensitively rubbing himself back against Armin and made the blonde whimper, his eyes clenching shut briefly.

"N-No." Armin stuttered out as Eren suddenly leant close to him, preparing to press their lips together. Armin turned his head just in time and whimpered, gasping for breath. His throat tightened briefly and his chest shuddered a little.

Eren blinks slowly and frowns so deeply that his fangs almost dug into his bottom lip. "Then why?" Eren huffs, a little annoyed and frustrated.

Granted this is the closest he had ever got with the blonde, other than a few little touches here and there but Eren still wanted to kiss. He wanted Armin's first kiss badly, ever since he had learnt the blonde hadn't kissed anybody yet. With that thought in mind, he cups Armin's jaw with one hand, moving so he's leaning over the blond, lips almost touching but not quite. He growls a little when Armin tries to slide away from him, trying to crawl backwards adamantly. His tail expresses his frustration in long arcs behind him as he cocks his head to look at the human flatly.

"Why not?"

"You're a demon!" Armin pouts, like what had happened moments go never happened at all. He shifts under Eren and breathes in relief as he successfully got out from under him. Armin yelps a little as he smacks the back of his head against his bedroom walls before curling up tightly, and whimpering under his breathe.

Eren just had to roll his eyes, because Armin says it like it explains everything. Excuses, excuses! The brunette frowns deeper and grumbles darkly.

Armin sighs gently, his blue eyes flickers off to the side thoughtfully and shyly. He can feel Eren staring at him and it makes him tremble, his stomach dropping. "Look. Um, E-Eren." Armin shyly mumbled, huddling his arms up cutely and lightly taps his finger together. His short soft hair gently flutters around his neck, just barely touching his shoulders.

"I w-want my first kiss w-with…um, the person I l-love. Okay…" he wheezed out and Eren feels as if his whole world shatters.

Eren blinks once, and twice. His green eyes widen very briefly, his lips twitches and his face is blank. Eren's shoulders lifted a little and his lips parted just a little before he suddenly ripped himself from the bed. The brunette curled his lips together, pressing them tightly into a line as he stalked from the room, ignoring Armin's soft voice calling out to him as he closed the door behind him. Eren groaned to himself, suddenly feeling that he was tired, which was unusual, as he had already had his nightly sleep. As he walked down the Alert hallway, he peered to the side and noticed the slowly lightening sky through the window briefly, seems it's going to be somewhat nice day but at the same time, Eren could feel the cold breeze. It'll rain later on.

The brunette's stomach dropped and he stopped breathing as he re-ran Armin's stubborn words through his mind. Confusion, anxiety, anger…all of it was suddenly roiling violently inside his body. He felt the sting of dread in his chest that told him that his heart was aching and the sharp pang of jealousy that was turning his stomach into hard knots and making him want to rip the mystery person's face off. The one who would one day share Armin's first kiss.

Quickly, his tail flexed into a sharp point, like it was ready to cut straight through something hot and warm, he found himself wanting to watch the hot blood run. He immediately knew what this was, and his eyes widened in sudden and horrifying realization. Eren growled under his breath, his nose flaring a little. He never thought this would happen to him. This couldn't be happening to him…this could not be happening…no no no…This was wrong. This was all wrong. This would ruin everything, Armin was a guy.

_Armin, was…_

_Armin_

_It all made sense now…._

That inexplicable soft warm feeling he got when he was around Armin, the way he would feel inside when Armin gave him one of those shy and timid smiles…when he laughed openly…when his baby blue eyes would soften…the way every touch placed on him would leave pleasant, tingling sensations on his own skin. His mind was in pieces but among the panicked and scattered thoughts that were whirling incessantly in his head, one thing was painfully clear and unavoidable, staring him right in the face: He didn't want somebody to have Armin. He didn't want Armin to kiss somebody else. He didn't want anyone to kiss him. Ever.

to kiss him. Ever.

Yes, admittingly, Eren had in more ways than one, played with other humans. Many times, kissing, touching and sucking. They all meant nothing to him, it was just something he needed, something he had to do. People would make ridiculous contracts with him, contracts Eren would be all too gladly to fulfill because at the end of the day, he would get their soul.

Their soul would be delicious and filled him up in just the right away. Eren was single, he had no mate to mingle with. He had never felt the need to merge with another, while his adopted sister had. She had told him time and time again about what would happen one day. She would sit him down as many times as possible and would talk to him about all these…things. These emotions he would someday get.

Eren thought he was prepared for it. His mind was reeling and he had lost control over his body, because of what had just happened before his eyes and the terrifying realization it had sparked. He felt his stomach clench tightly and nausea filled his gut, making him feel like he was about to throw up. He tried his best to take a few deep breaths but his breathing had become erratic, and the short, sharp breaths he managed to take in caused his lungs to ache. How the fuck had he managed to be this blind? It had been there all along and he hadn't noticed it at all! Eren never would have pegged himself as being dense, or whatever. He thought he was prepared for it, obviously he was not. He didn't even see this coming.

Contracts are easy, contracts are binding, contracts can feed him in the ways he need. Mating, mating isn't at all. Mating is hard, mating is difficult, mating can hurt. Mating is twisted and makes his tail flip around like a cat.

Eren thought he just wanted Armin's soul. He was a demon from hell, so somebody was pure like Armin would obviously tug him towards him. Eren know he was a bit greedy and possessive, but everything made sense to him that he just wanted to eat Armin in the real sense. Eren had sometimes ended contracts that way, so he figured this is what he wanted. To lure Armin into a safe and comforting contract and then rip everything out from underneath him. To devour him completely. Eren wanted sex with the blonde, which was no different from him being horny and just doing somebody random but now, the brunette doesn't want somebody random.

Doesn't want a quick quickie, doesn't want the rough or painful sex with just anybody. He wanted Armin, he wanted the soft, the gentle, the feather touches, kisses and smiles. Eren wanted Armin in the sense of demonic mating, he wanted to taste him and be the only one to taste him that way. Eren wanted to be the only one, he wanted only Armin.

With a soft sigh, Eren pushed his brown hair out of his face and rolled his tongue over his teeth and shuddered as he still tasted Armin's sweet skin. "Armin…" he murmured to himself, his green eyes lowering briefly and his tail wraps around his leg tightly.

" _I'm in love_." He stated firmly to himself and felt himself relax at the words. He almost snorted to himself as his narrowed and he looked back at Armin's bedroom door.

He'll have Armin. He will bind him as his mate. One way or another. Armin will be his. And Eren smirked widely to himself

Meanwhile, Armin blinks owlishly at his door. He wheezed deeply with his hair stuck to his forehead by sweat, he shifts on the spot and whimpered when he felt the dried subsist in his pants. Slowly, he rolls of the side slowly. He didn't mean to hurt Eren like, but he didn't want to go any further without love. Armin wanted to share his first kiss with the one he loved, he wanted to lose his virginity with the one he loves. It was odd, Eren had grown close to him within a few weeks. Armin had never grown so close to somebody before.

With a deep sigh, Armin turned to face his bed-side clock, eyeing the gently blinking red numbers and made a soft hum. School starts soon and he doubts he would be able to go back to sleep now, not after what Eren had just done to him. A shuddering breath escaped his lips and Armin slowly got to his feet, his knees buckling under his weight. Armin immediately shuddered from the cool air, he flushed as his blue eyes peered down at himself. He felt exposed, it was a weird feeling of having the dried liquid within his pajama pants.

"I-I…I think I s-should take a shower…" Armin murmured to himself, his voice creaking as he shifted his weight and winced as the martial rub against him coursing his face turn regain that blood red shade.

It didn't take himself long to wash himself, Armin couldn't explain how relieved he was when he stepped out from the steamy water. His short blonde hair stuck to the nape of his neck and his skin twitched while he dried himself off, preparing himself for another day at the hell hole. Sure, Matthew had left him alone. Whatever Eren had done to the boy had truly done the trick, Matthew wouldn't even look Armin in the eye anymore.

The boy had even went as fair as to request changing classes and partner. However, he wasn't permitted to transfer into another class, though Armin was no longer his partner. The blonde puffed out his cheeks in thought, he was still waiting to see who his new class partner would be. At first, he thought maybe Eren would somehow use his power to manipulate his teacher into allowing him to be Armin's partner but that thought was quickly pushed away when he found Eren still pleasantly partnered up with a female in their class. One of those high-stranded girls that seemed to follow the demon around like a puppy-dog. Eren sure had gained quite sure popularity, some of which was pretty scary for little Armin.

Eren was always all over him, always with him, always teasing him and trying with all his might to convince Armin to enter a contract with him that jealously had stroked up in quite a few of the demon's fangirls and boys. More than once Armin had been glared at, or overheard tasty words about himself, nothing new but it was nice that he no longer was being pushed around. It seemed people was a little scared to pick on him full out now that it was known how close the two was. Armin had been labelled as Eren's best friend very quickly by the other students, not that the blonde was complaining, people believing he was Eren's best friend had great perks.

That and the fact it seemed the demon had a nose for fires with cake frosting and fights. So whenever somebody brave enough to even push him, Eren seemed to know about it and was there in a blink of an eye. Armin decided long ago he would stop trying to figure out what kind of demonic powers the brunette had, it would always gave him headaches.

Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Armin swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly tugged on the over-sized sweater he had chosen today. It was simple sweater, one his beloved grandfather had given him last Christmas. It was a gentle blue color with white flower and tree like patens around the edge, crawling up his stomach and back. Along with the sweater, he wore a simple pair of dark jeans with a white t-shirt underneath, and finally his blue and white sneakers. It wasn't anything flashy, just his normal attire.

"Grandpa?" Armin sweetly called, stopping outside the old-man's door and leaning against the frame briefly. He quietly hums under his breath and tilts his head closer to the door, listening quietly to any sound from the other side.

Blinking his large eyes, he gently opens the door and peers into the neatly kept room. "Grandpa. I'm leaving for school." He called out softly, smiling warmly at the old man. Like every morning, Armin would wake the older Alert up and go around the same route, helping his Grandpa up and helping him change into a set of clean clothes before leaving. Not before giving the old man a loving hug, Armin really loved his Grandfather. He couldn't imagine not having him around.

Still smiling, the small blonde entered his kitchen and rolled his eyes around the room, searching for the certain demon that would always be sitting at the table with that annoying, yet jelly-turning legs smirk. His tail flickering lazily behind him. Only this time, Armin walked into the room to find it quiet and cold

"Eren?" he breathed out, pulling his golden eyebrows together and nibbling his bottom lip. It felt un-natural to see his kitchen like, he had got used to seeing the demon and that thought worried him. Had he really got comfortable around Eren?

"What am I doing?" Armin mumbled to himself, slowly walking across the kitchen and bites painfully on his bottom lip. Why was he worrying like this? Eren's a demon! He's up to no good, he wants his soul for crises sake.

With that thought, Armin shook his head furiously and panted a little under his breath, turning on the balls of his feet and clicking his tongue. Staring down at his feet as he exited his home. He's sure Eren's probably already left. Armin felt the guilt quickly, he didn't meant to hurt him.

Honestly. He hoped he hadn't hurt the demon's feelings or anything but really, he had never imagined he would summon a demon of all things. Eren was just so, heated. He was just so, the demon was just too much and it always made Armin nervous. What was he supposed to do? Eren always had one reason or another to be touching him, brushing against him and even trying to walk in on him naked. Thankfully, Armin was able to keep the demon from wiggling through and seeing him as naked as the day he was born. Still, it was so hard for him. Everything is different, and everything was changing because of a stupid demon that he didn't mean to call upon.

Running his fingers forcefully through his short golden hairs, forcing them out of his face and sighs deeply to himself. Feeling his throat burn as he breathed in deeply. Eren was stressing him out. Making his second guess himself, re-thinking all of his decisions. 'What did I do?' Armin thought in panic, forcing his weak legs to keep walking along. Cold sweat formed on the back of his neck.

'What have I done? Why did I let him do that, to me?' Armin added thoughtfully, biting at his bottom lip and his cheeks darkening. Becoming red, and he inhaled sharply. His eyes flickering about, and his small body shook from pure embarrassment and even fear. He had done something he hadn't thought he would do. Growing up, Armin hadn't really been interested in relationships or sexuality. He had not really thought about it, he never wanted to do anything with anybody before.

Armin had no interest of any of the females, or even males growing up. He had always been alone, and before he knew it, even though sometimes it was nice to have company, he preferred to be alone. Growing up, he spent his free time reading, and writing, just throwing himself into anything. For the time being, he was unware really of relationships. Sure, he used to have plenty of talks with his father before he had passed away. He would sit young Armin down multiple times, and just talk. Talk of marriage, of courting and it was always girls. Females, so even though Armin was never interested, he just figured that if he ever did – it would be with young female. That, somewhere in the line, he would end up with a beautiful girl.

Sniffling a little, Armin shook his head a bit. He just thought he would somehow fall in love with a girl. He wasn't sure what to do, or what was happening. Armin felt wheezy, he had never thought of sex. It doesn't cross his book nerd mind. It felt strange, and made his stomach turn, but yet he felt an odd warmth within his stomach. 'But…he's a boy…' Armin thought nervously, pausing outside his school's gate.

Eren is a demon = okay. Eren is a boy, he is male = not okay. Right? Armin frowns to himself, it doesn't make sense. His father had always, always insisted that he would grow up, marry a sweet girl and have a nice family. He had never, not even once, mentioned being with a male. Armin's sure that his father doesn't support it, wouldn't support and yes, he had never voiced it but Armin remembers the way he would scrawl. Never pleased when he sees two males holding hands, or kissing. Sure, Armin's young mind never truly understood it, but now he is older, Armin understood it perfectly.

His father would not approve of him in some kind of relationship with male. Doesn't matter of if Eren was a demon or not, he was still a male and that was not good. Armin wheezed once again, wanting to rip his golden hairs out but felt his stomach flip once again. What was he supposed to do? Armin knows it was wrong and it would be better if Eren did leave, but Armin doesn't want him to go.

"I feel more confused than before!" Armin groans, and feels his stomach drop. He shook in sheer anxiousness; he was beyond confused and his head ached. His mind spinning. He knew he didn't want to enter a contract, he knows it isn't right and that it would just end in the worse place possible. Nothing good have ever happened while in a contract with a demon! That was for sure. But-But, sex and feelings, and relationships. No. That wasn't right, at all!

Curling his bottom lip, and biting into the sensitive skin, Armin arched his back and held his hands at his sides. Fingers curled in, and dug into the soft skin of his palm. He knew it was wrong, to himself anyway, but-but, he didn't want Eren to just disappear. To leave him on his own. 'Why…Why do I feel okay with it, thought?' Armin wondered, whimpering softly and gripped at the leather brown strap of his hip bag. Gripping it as tightly as he could, which coursed his knuckles turn white. Armin was horrified, that he felt really okay and even shy about what had happened this morning.

Armin forcefully shook his head furiously, and ran the small distant towards his class. His heart pounding within his chest as he ran, his head clocked downward. His hands shook, and he felt dread seep in when he turned the corner and was painfully reminded that Eren shared the same class as him. The demon was rather smart, surprisingly or he had just thrown one of his strange spells across all the teacher. Armin had no idea, but Eren was in all his classes and Armin was in all the top lessons which meant the brunette demon would be in this classroom.

Armin's face paled, becoming white and he shuddered. _'Eren. I'll be seeing him the whole day…even at home…'_ he realized, feeling as if there was a hand in his chest that lightly began to squeeze. He breathed in deeply, and pushed the hair from his sweaty face.

Eventually, entering the room. As soon as he steps into the room, it was like Armin had walked straight into a prick of heat, sweat and frustration. It made his nose twitch, feeling pretty sick. His sea eyes blinks, and he glances around the room, gazing across the many heads seated. Searching for the syrup haired male seated in the back, behind his desk, only to find it empty as Armin felt his heart sink. Had he really hurt the demon that much? Guilt and sadness filled his veins, and Armin almost felt like he was crying. Shaking his head once again, he began to approach to his desk with a soft sigh. As he advanced towards his desk, his eyes by chance looked up and caught dark eyes from the desk next to his.

"M-Mathew." Armin tried to greet but the boy simply looked back down at his desk, with his shoulders dropping. Armin sighs softly to himself, and slowly lowered to his own desk, glancing back at the boy. Mathew wouldn't look at him, not even a single glance. Mathew haven't bothered him since Eren, since the demon had done something to him. The boy was almost terrified to be around Armin, and he was unsure of what Eren had really done to him. Armin wasn't sure if he should be pleased or concerned. He felt guilty and worried about Mathew. He even looked thinner than before.

"I'm sorry." Armin said quietly, glancing over at Mathew and sighed when the boy froze in the seat for a few seconds before returning to whatever he doodling in his book. His nose twitched, and Armin sighs even deeply to himself. His eyes turns to his own desk, and he slowly takes out books, and his note book.

Armin sighs softly, and ruffles his golden curls. What was he supposed to do, poor Mathew. He was really scared and hurt. Still, Armin couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept wiggling upon the harden chair, and his hands shook against his knees. He was beyond nervous, and he nibbles at his bottom lip. What was happening to him? He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened this morning, and not just that either. Armin was beyond embarrassed, his face growing crimson as he wanted to see the brunette demon more than anything but at the same time, he didn't want to see him.

 _'What am I supposed to do when…when, Eren comes in? If he does…if I don't see him now, I will see him later.'_ Armin thought, shivering and playing with his fingers. His fingers curling around one another, lightly brushing against. His fingertips just repeatedly tapping together, over and over. Armin couldn't stop the anxiousness building in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick all over again.

Immediately, he felt the hairs stand up on end across the back of his neck. Armin felt his body flush with a prickling warmth, which grows up his face and makes his cheeks darkened. He blinks a little, and looks up at the door to the classroom to see a familiar figure ending the room, with his head slightly bowed. Armin thought for a second that he saw the long arrowed tail flickering along his legs, as he walked up the rows of desks.

"E-Eren?" Armin peeped up, tilting his head backward a little to gaze at the chocolate haired male as he began pass his desk. Said demon glanced down at him as passed, but didn't smile or anything at him. In fact, he barely gave Armin a passing glance. It sent a cold chill through his body, and Armin lowers his head.

 _'Oh god! I did upset him, didn't I…?'_ Armin thought, shoulders hunched and trembled when he heard the chair behind him grind against the floor. And a body thud against the chair, creating a loud thud. Armin's eyes waters, and he bites at his bottom lip harshly. Had he really hurt him? 'Why does it hurt so much?'

Armin's day had got bad, to worse. During the whole lesson, he could feel the red hot drills on the back of his head and at lunch, he felt so overwhelmed that the poor blonde had decided to hide out in the bathroom. Before he had summoned Eren, Armin has always been alone. Every lesson, and every break, he was by himself. Just sitting quietly, and allowing everyone to beat down on him. Then, he summons the demon. Eren had been kind to him, in a suggestively twisted kind of way and the demon had followed him everywhere. Armin had never noticed how happy he was, even though the demon was pretty annoying and more head strong then anybody he had ever noticed, Eren hadn't left him on his own.

Eren had become pretty, no, very popular since he had come to Maria High. Armin had been surprised with how fast people had hurried behind the boy, and sometimes Armin just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that the boy was demon many times but he didn't. Eren had many people crowding him, every minute of the day but he had always been able to surf past them all to be with him. Armin had no idea how he was able to do it, but Eren had. Armin hadn't really noticed that he had never been left alone since Eren had started attending the school, and for the first time in almost a month, Armin had to sit alone. He had in the familiar corner of the hall, and eat lunch by himself. He watches the demon quietly, as he sat in the middle on one of the largest tables. Surrounded by more people then Armin could count.

Armin sniffed, and ducked his head. _'What did I do?'_ Armin thought worriedly, and sadly. His shoulders rising, before dropping. His head felt heavy, and he felt sicker than anything before. His fingers twists, and he clenches his hands together. Armin jolts when the bell finally rang, and he ended up throwing his lunch away with a sniffle.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Eren to ignore him, to leave him no more and it had only been a single day! It could only get worse with every day passing. _'Once you've recognized your mistakes, it's easy enough to correct them. Only…I don't know my mistake…'_ he thought depressingly, biting at his bottom lip and whining softly to himself.

 _'The old me would never have known how blue the afternoon sky looks from the roof. My world is growing. What I once considered background noise is now comforting. The old me would never have thought twice about this…about somebody like Eren…'_ Armin softly sighs to himself, pushing his short silk golden hair out of his face. Tugging on his leather bag strap as he walked, and his stomach twisted painfully. His nose twitches, and his eyes watered with every foot step he made.

"What's wrong with me?" Armin sighed to himself. He fell into his chair, and huddled up, resting his head against the top surface of his desk. Inhaling softly, and letting out a soft broken sob escape his pale lips. He had was so alone, and he sighs softly to himself.

"E-Eren?" Armin mumbled, blinking once again and tilted his head to look at Eren. He felt a chill run up his spin at seeing a dark expression upon his face, he looked so, well, angry and it made his stomach twisted.

Eren smiles sharply, looking blankly at Armin for a few seconds. "Oh, you must be Armin's friend? Right? I believe your name is Ryatro, right?" he grins, almost baring his fangs at the tall dark haired boy, and reaching out, grabbing ahold of Armin and pulling him in. Wrapping his arm tightly around Armin's small shoulders, and pulled him in.

"Ryuu. My name is Ryuu." Ryuu said slowly, and his eyebrows raising to his hair line as stared down at the brunette. He didn't understand why, he felt uneasy in front of him and felt a freezing cold shiver run up his spin. And the longer he stared at those angry fern eyes, the more he felt they were hiding something. Something sinner and dark, it made him frown himself.

Armin made a soft whimper, and he felt his body freeze up. He clenches his teeth together, and he pulls away. Leaping a good feet away from Eren, and sniffling softly to himself. His face becoming a bright red colour, and his head twirled away from Eren, feeling his heart beating harshly in his chest. He felt shy, and anxious. Just being touched makes his heart leap.

 _'What…'_ Eren blinks in bewilderment, looking at Armin with his lips slightly parted. He had never seen the boy move so fast before. He barely was able to make a sound, before Armin spun around on the balls of his feet and began to shoot towards Maria High, leaving the boys behind.

"T-The bell just went. Um, w-we have l-lesson." Armin calls nervously over his shoulder, and waves a little over his shoulder. He was so sure of himself, everything made sense to him before he summoned Eren but now, everything was all over the place. Everything was turned on the head, and it overwhelmed him too much.

Ryuu's dark eyes stares after Armin, before he turns his head to look at Eren. His lips pulls into a smirk, and he snorts in amusement. "You know, Eren, There's nothing more repulsive than being touched by a guy you don't like." He said, and if it was possible, his smirk grows. He bounces his eyebrows teasingly, before he turned around and began to stalk away with his hands in his pockets.

Eren's eyes narrows further, and he growls under his breath, hissing much like a snake, and baring his teeth. He wanted nothing more to run up behind the guy, and thrust his claw through his chest. He would only feel satisfaction if he feels the warm liquid run down his skin. He could feel his tail flick around behind him, and eventually he stalks into the school. Sighing even deeper, and baring his fangs to nobody. He glanced around himself upon seeing nobody else around, which meant he was the last one out and would be late to class.

With a low frustrated growl, Eren stormed towards Maria High – fully determined to rip that sniffling greedy human away from his Armin.

_'How careless I've been.'_

Meanwhile, Armin fell into his desk chair with a soft thud. His heart was racing, and he bristled from pure embarrassment. He fidgeted, and curled in on himself. He had no idea what had just happened, after ignoring him days Eren had burst out from nowhere, and it had terrified him. Armin wasn't sure what to do, or how to act. He had almost forgot how uneasy he was around the demon.

"What am I supposed to do…?" Armin mumbled under his breathe, his face becoming red and sweaty. He had not expected that to happen, and for some reason, he kept swiping at his forehead. He felt as if there were eyes everywhere, staring at him and just leering at him. Armin thought everyone was staring at him, but when he looked, he found nobody even directed his way.

Ever since he had summoned Eren, Armin felt as if he was losing his mind. Little by little. He had never felt so embarrassed, or had been embarrassed that way before.

Armin was brought out of his silent musing when the chair next to him was pulled out, it scrapped harshly against the ground and a familiar figure fell into the chair next to him. "Hey? What was that about?" Ryuu questioned with a pinched expression, his lips pressed together and he clocks his head in curiosity. His swirling dark orbs stares at the smaller blonde, and then glanced over at the door – searching the many faces that began to enter the room.

"It was nothing. I... I just overreacted." Armin meekly smiles up at Ryuu, blue eyes twinkles a little and he presses his fingers together. Lightly tapping them together, and hunching his shoulders a bit.

Ryuu snorts, nose twitching and chuckling. " _Overreacting?_ Hm. I guess you could say that." He smirks, eyebrows bouncing a little.

Armin glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "E-Eren, he is my friend. And he's just worried about me. He likes to protect me." He said slowly, his wide eyes turning to the classroom and watches quietly as one by one enters the room. His cheeks flushed even redder when eventually, the brunette demon enters the room with narrowed green eyes. Armin's face burned so brightly, that it painted the tip of his ears.

"But you have feelings for him?" Ryuu said, it wasn't really a questioned it was more like a statement. And Armin made a soft gasp, spinning his head around to look at the taller boy with wide, unblinking eyes.

Armin wheezed, and shook his head. " _W-What? N-No. You're wrong_." He gasped out, chewing at his bottom lip, and made a soft wheeze. Shaking a little, with wide eyes. His brain practically flipped at the words. He wasn't sure if he had feelings for anybody that way, it was too difficult for him to think off and he would always confuse himself.

"O-Or at least, I don't think so…" Armin murmured softly.

Ryuu's dark eyes stares at the boy before clocking his head to the side. "Well. Why don't we find out?" he breathed out softly, and Armin felt a chill run up his body. He snaps his head around to look at the taller boy with wide eyes, and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

Ryuu doesn't reply, instead he moves closer to him. This coursed Armin to stiffen, and his shoulders raised, beginning to shake as Ryuu began to overshadow him. He was so close that Armin could almost smell his cologne, and even begin to feel his body heat nip at his skin. He lets out a small gasp, and presses himself further back against the bathroom wall, his hands itching at the glossy white tiles.

"W-Wait." Armin wheezed, seeing the other male moving closer and closer. His body heated up, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Armin gulps, and his heart beats painfully. His stomach feels heavy, and he wondered if he was going to throw up as his throat itches. This wasn't right, at all to him and his eyes began to water as he felt the other males breathe ghost against his lips.

Swiftly, the bathroom door swung open and clattered loudly against the wall. Armin yelped, and wheezed loudly. Sliding out from the strange embracement Ryuu had put him. He blinks shaky upon realizing the boy had him trapped against the wall, and that scared him like no other. He sniffled, and pressed his hands tightly together. He felt his hairs prickle, and stand on end. His heart skipped a beat.

"…Are you cosplaying?" Ryuu questioned, rising an eyebrow as he turned to the door.

 Eren hissed through his fangs. His long arrowed tail twitches behind him, and he glares darkly at Ryuu. His hands tightens at his sides, his claws digging into the soft tissue of his hand, and he growled. He felt so frustrated and annoyed. He had felt Armin discomfort on his way to class, which immediately shot fury through his veins. It wasn't hard at all to find his human, considering he could probably find him if he was across the town with just his nose.

Eren had buried Armin's scent long go. It was easy to track him.

The demon burned from the inside out, which coursed his spell to shatter and anybody could see him. The real him. His long arrowed tail shifts behind him, and he growls once again as he watched with slit green eyes. Armin had short across the bathroom like he was on fire.

"That's a strange costume you know. How did you change so fast?" Ryuu asked, cocking his head to the side and shifting on his feet. Staring at Eren's tail and horns. His skin burned a little, and sweated upon seeing the animal-like slit orbs, and claws the boy now had. They looked so realistic, and he felt almost worried. Uneasiness shoots through him as he sees the black devil-like tail move behind Eren.

Eren glares even darkly at Ryuu, baring his fangs at the human and stalked straight towards Armin. Without a single word, he grabbed ahold of Armin's forearm and yanked him along behind him. Pulling him along as he stomped out the bathroom. Pure jealousy boiled in his blood, and made his skin run.

Armin could feel electric in the air, and it made him whine under his breathe. He glances over his shoulder at Ryuu as he simply allowed Eren to take him out of the bathroom, away from the boy who had made feel so uneasy. So wheezy. His eyes flickers and they widens so much that the skin around them burned as he sees the lights above them flicker on and off as they walked. Obviously being affected by Eren's anger. Armin felt as if his throat was going to close up completely, like rope had been wrapped around his throat and was being pulled tighter and tighter with every foot.

The short blonde felt as like he was practically being dragged, it was almost like there was no ground underneath him. Armin was worried he was going to trip over his feet, and he felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach as he noticed Eren was forcing him along the corridors. Past his classroom door towards the double doors leading out of the school.

"E-Eren?" Armin began, not wishing to miss a day of school. He had a perfect record, and he wanted to keep it but he kept his mouth shut when Eren sent a glare over his shoulder at him. Practically screaming at him not to make a sound. Almost daring him to challenge the demon, which if horror movies and horror novels have taught him anything is not go against a demon. It will only end with him dead. Soulless.

All in all, Armin was shitting himself.

Panicking, Armin followed the brunette demon while holding his breathe. It was like he was expecting Eren to blow up if he released a gasp of breathe. His sweet berry eyes glanced side to side, worried that the pair would walk into somebody and revealing that Eren was a demon. He was astonished that nobody had ran into them on their way towards his home at the end of the street. The sunflowers still were bloomed brightly, with the golden petals stretched out widely and glowing beautifully in the sunlight. They had flourished with the help of said demon. Armin attended to them daily, and as soon as Eren understood how important they were to the small human, he had begun to help him look after them.

If it was possible, they were more beautiful than before.

Armin was more than grateful that his beloved grandfather had gone over seas to a hospital that could help with his heart condition for a few weeks or months if it goes well. Both Armin and Eren had offered to go with the old man, but he refused and muttered a few colourful words. Now then, this doesn't say that Armin wasn't worried. Hell no, he was terrified for his grandfather and Eren being a demon, was able to check on the old man which relaxed the human mildly.

The house was empty as Eren kicked the door open. Armin shuddered as the door swung open and banged against the wall. His breath leaps into his throat, and jolted on the spot. He almost falls face first when the demon throw him through the door and slammed the door shut behind them. Armin gulps, seeing the boy fuming and growling under his breath. Armin gulps, and crushes his lips together.

 _'He said he wanted his first kiss with the person he loves! How can he let Ryuu kiss him? Does he love him?'_ Eren thought in annoyance, clenching his teeth together and growling even deeper. He wanted nothing more than go and wring that dark haired human's neck. This wasn't fair! How long as that boy been around? No nearly as long as himself, and yet Armin was happy to give him the kiss? When Eren wanted it? How unfair humans can be.

Eren paced back and forth, he was muttering under his breath and Armin watches quietly. Turning his head to keep Eren in his line of view. Fear quickly drained away, and concern fills him. Sniffling a little before jumping as the brunette turned on his feet and sinked to the ground. Crouching down across from him and holding his head.

"It's _unfair_ …it isn't fair at all Armin." Eren sighed, and tilts his head up to look at the blonde with half-lidded green orbs. "I don't understand you. Maybe I just don't understand humans in general. You said you want to share your first kiss with the person you love, but you kiss the boy. You say you don't want me, but you act like you do. Then you tell me to stay away, but you obviously don't want me too."

"Eren…"

Said blond blinks innocently, before frowning and shaking his head slowly. "I'm always just waiting. Waiting for someone to reach out to me. But at the same time, I'm really self-conscious and a coward. I'm scared of a lot of things, I guess you're one of them…" he trails off, and timidly kept his head own. Biting at his bottom lip, and his stomach turns.

 _'You've got feeling for him.'_ Maybe, he does. Armin softly sighs to himself. Maybe he does have feelings for the demon, and it scares him. He hasn't ever been in love, or felt attracted towards somebody before. He wasn't sure of how to act.

Eren lifts his head, and glances at Armin with soft eyes. He looks away briefly, before moving across the room until he was sitting across from the blonde fragile human, with his arrowed tail swaying lazily side to side behind. He tilts his head, and leans closer. "I'm reaching out to you now. Don't run away." he says softly, reaching up and cupping the sun-kissed haired boy's cheeks.

Armin hums softly, and blinks a little. His face becoming red, from how close the demon was. "Then why were you ignoring me? Why don't you talk to me? Even at home, it's like you're looking through me, more than at me." He shot back bravely. His small nose twitching.

Clicking his tongue, Eren looks off to the side and frowns. Should he really tell Armin the truth? He had been cruel, and he knew it wasn't fair on his part. "I'm sorry. I was hurt because of what you said. I, um, I was a jerk, and I'm sorry." He said with a small frown.

"You were hurt?" Armin repeated before flushing redder as he recalled of what had happened. "I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to, um, hurt you that way. Oh. I didn't kiss Ryuu. I don't even like him that way. I didn't know he liked me that way. He w-was going to kiss me, but you came before he could…I didn't want h-him to kiss me…"

It was quiet. Silence fills the air, and Eren looks down in thought. His chest tightens a bit, and he felt so relieved to hear this. His lips twitches, his lips turning into a small smile and clocks his head back up to look at Armin in the eye. "Then…can I kiss you?" His tail expresses the anxiousness he felt in long arcs behind him as he cocks his head to look at the human flatly.

_"Please?"_

_'You're a demon!'_ Was the first thing Armin found on the tip of his tongue, like it explains everything but he swallows it down. His large blue eyes looks off to the side thoughtfully, and he wonders, he wonders how it would be like. How it would feel, to be kissed by a demon. A demon much like Eren? He felt a pleasure filled shiver run through his body, and Armin felt his heart skip a beat.

"...O-Okay…" It was soft and sweet. Eren almost missed it from how soft and quiet it was. Armin's face turns redder when Eren blinks at him. "Um. W-Well?" Armin murmured shyly, closing his eyes and waiting. His cherry lips pressing together, and twitching a little.

Lips parting, Eren blinks once again before he uses his free hand to position Armin's head, running through soft golden strands as he presses himself against the shy human, lips bumping together in a quick bounce. Eren quickly withdraws and looks expectedly at Armin, expecting him to jump up to his feet and run with his tail between his legs.

Armin peeks up at him shyly, cheeks darkening even further if it was possible and he licks at his lips catching Eren's attention. Armin inhales sharply, his beating heart echoing through his head and coursing his body to become warm. He blinks once again, before smiling. It wasn't too bad, in fact it was opposite. It felt soft, and fluttered quickly. Armin couldn't help but wonder what would a longer kiss feel like?

Nervously, he shifts and Armin's orbs drops to Eren's own mouth. Closing his eyes, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks, and leant forward and returned the quick bumpy kiss to Eren. Said demon's eyes were spilled wide open, as he felt Armin press his cherry lips quickly against his own. Just as quickly as Armin bravely moved, he withdrawn like a scorn puppy. Shyly looking off to the side, and Eren felt his insides burn with warmth. The familiar desire builds up, and he cups his hands tighter around Armin's head, pulling him forward in a blur of yellow.

Hands grip his shoulders tightly, and he shivers at the way fingernails digging into his shirt in surprise. Eren almost purrs as he feels Armin lean against him in response. Trying to mimic Eren's own action by moving his lips back against his own. This makes it easy for his tail to wrap around the blonde's waist as he makes the kiss softer, and the tip of his tail gentle strokes Armin's back as he licks gently at the lips. Begging to be allowed in.

Armin gasps, his lips parting and he shivers, pressing himself further into the mass of warmth. Eren moans himself, as he takes in the sweetness and sunshine of Armin's scent, and there's that warm affection growing again coursing Eren to tighten his grip on the boy. Armin's hand squeeze his shoulders and Eren could tell he needed to breathe, and so, he pulls away with a bridge of saliva between them.

Armin leans back, his lips slightly swallow and his large eyes half-lidded. Shivering uncontrollable in surprise at how nice it was. He even liked Eren's tail holding him close, and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

_"…Armin, I want to take you to **Frost**."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHA! That is my new chapter. Hehe~ Hope you enjoyed it. Expect Mikasa and Levi next chapter! Haha~
> 
> OHHHHHHHHHHH I can't take this. Chapter 83 is out soon. My heart is going to exploded! TT.TT Wha. Please god help us
> 
> Save Armin. He is the most sweetest of all...

**Author's Note:**

> .....So? What did you all think? 
> 
> I love it! I love Armin...I adore Eren! He is just great!
> 
> Do not worry, the others will appear....just not on Earth's plane. Hehe~ That's right. Eren, will eventually drag Armin to his home. Frost! Awww. Armin is Eren's little Omega. A human omega at that. Not that Armin knows it yet. 
> 
> Please comment, and such! I hope you all will stick with me!


End file.
